


Never Ever

by Vien3san



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chinese Language, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vien3san/pseuds/Vien3san
Summary: 年下，EC差了11岁，总的来说是一个ec之间互相“真香”的故事
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

＊＊＊  
Erik讨厌Charles，这点从一开始就不容置喙。  
在他随着送葬的队伍走出肃穆的陵墓之后，Charles的名字就涌上来，拥住了他。  
“Charles”、“Charles”、“Charles”。  
那些旧臣们都曾亲吻父亲的印戒，向他献上自己的心与剑。而Jakob尸骨未寒，他们却已争先恐后地开始谋划自己的利益。就算有那么几个依旧效忠于王室的，口里念叨的却都是那个人的名字。  
“Charles不能回去，Sebastian Shaw的求亲团已在前往Westchester的路上了。”  
“如今群敌环伺，北境岌岌可危，与Westchester的联姻是我们必须争取的机会。”  
“即使先王去世了，我们还有陛下。”  
“陛下尚且年幼……”  
“……与Charles的婚约将成为陛下成年之前最大的倚仗！”  
“可Charles会同意吗？”  
“立刻送信……赶在他们的车队调头返程之前！”  
“来得及吗？”  
Erik坐在冰冷的王座上，冷眼看着群臣们争论到面红耳赤的样子。整个Genosha最聪慧的头脑们聚在一起，兴奋地分析着一切，却从头到尾，没有人问过他的意见。  
“Charles Xavier永远不会成为你的母亲。”  
Jakob曾如此安抚他。  
“但我们需要他，他的背后是Westchester永不枯竭的土地，从那里长出来的粮食堆满仓库，年复一年，农民不得不把它们磨成粉末，堆上马车，免得它们在谷仓里腐烂。他们的马蹄踩的不是泥泞的阡陌，而是石子铺成的宽敞大道。而现在，那些道路会一路修葺到Genosha，任我们的骑兵在其上驰骋。我们保护他们的领土，而他们会向我们献出数之不尽的物资。”  
Erik心不在焉地晃着双腿，仍然不打算从阁楼上下来。  
“原谅我，我的孩子。我的心始终不曾背离你的母亲，即使她离去了，依旧无可替代的。可是——可是我们还在挨饿，Erik，即使Genosha有整片大陆最勇猛的骑兵，又如何能饿着肚子打仗呢？”  
“我们不需要他们。”Erik坚持，“即使饿着肚子也能赢。”  
可Jakob咳嗽着，苦笑起来。  
“抱歉，Erik，但你的父王并不是战无不胜的。”  
Erik发了脾气，整整三天都窝在阁楼不肯下来。而当他终于耐不住性子，向父亲低下头时，Jakob只露出了一个欣慰的微笑，便被连绵不断的咳嗽堵住了话语。  
Erik原谅了他，他却提前输给了沉疴，与爱妻团聚。  
Genosha依然需要Charles，所以Erik提起鹅毛笔，在那封信件上沉默地签下了自己的名字。乌鸦展开黑色的翅膀，将旧王的讣告和新王的邀约传递给尚在路途中，毫不知情的Charles。之后，群臣终日惴惴不安。直到那一日，白色的信鸽扑扇着，落在了学士的窗沿。  
“他答应了。”

＊＊＊  
奇妙的是，在等待Charles到来的时日里，那些将Charles捧上天的人又忽然转了语调，争相向Erik谏言。  
“Charles毕竟是南方人……”  
“呵，Westchester！”  
“陛下记得，可以厚待，但切不可投以信任。”  
“据说他在学士塔与不少Alpha来往密切……”  
“若是行为不端，也得遵从Genosha的法律惩治才是。”  
“我听说Xavier家族在笼络人心上很有一手，陛下毕竟年幼，又痛失了双亲，万一被他迷惑了……？”  
“警惕他别有居心！”  
Erik明白他们的意思，无非是要把Charles困在这里，却万万不可以让他从这场联姻里拿走任何好处。说到底，南方人是不可信的，值得信任的当然是那些将想法强加于他“忠臣”们。他们苦口婆心地劝诫Erik不要被Charles所操纵，却争先恐后地想要来亲自操纵他。Erik意识到在他们的眼里，先王唯一的幼子大概跟那个他们口中那个软弱又狡猾，无能又阴险的Charles并无什么不同，都是块待人分而食之的肥肉。  
他才当了一个月的国王，就已经开始厌倦了。  
每天上午的御前会议并不长，但当你不能发表任何意见，发表了也没人理会的时候，就显得漫无止境起来。Erik怀念他的剑，他的小马驹，怀念躺在草地上无所事事的春，怀念踩着积雪把雪球扔进侍卫脖子里的冬，尤其怀念他的母亲，还有他的父亲。  
那个下午，王宫之外人声鼎沸，万人空巷，而王宫之内，每个人都紧张地忙碌不已，只有Erik无所事事。他不被允许做任何事，除了在恰当的时候站在恰当的地点，恰当地迎接自己的未婚夫。立领的礼服勒得他呼吸困难，而坠在胸口的勋章和缎带压得他肋骨疼，Erik觉得他就像一次波斯游商向他父王进献的宝石短剑一般，镶满了珠翠，却连一块面包都切不开。  
大门打开的时候，他被光线刺得眨了下眼，而后，就看到了Charles。那一秒他怀疑自己出现了幻觉，然后才发现是午后的阳光太过炽烈，给Charles镶上了一层金边。  
Xavier家族的美貌的确不负盛名，但当Charles走进阴影里，那层光晕消失之后，脸颊的雀斑和冻得通红的鼻尖就让那种圣洁的美平易近人了起来。按照Westchester送来的出生日期，Charles已经二十三岁了，作为一个未成婚的Omega已然是非常年长的，但他看起来却顶多只有十七八岁。Erik沉默地打量着他，而后者披着斗篷盈盈地施了个屈膝礼，从动作到风度都无可挑剔。  
“陛下，”他说的第一句话是，“我很抱歉。”  
Erik不敢相信在众目睽睽之下，他竟然被Charles逼得产生了落泪的冲动。他们告诫说陛下必须要坚强，他们鼓励说先王会为你骄傲，一直说一直说，从父亲病倒在床头一直到他躺进漆黑的棺木里，然后就仿佛好像忘记了一切，仿佛Erik一旦坐上那张椅子，他就不再是个十二岁的孩子，仿佛他就不再有心，不再会为了父母哭泣。  
而此刻，Charles注视着他的眼睛，低声说他感到很抱歉。而他的眼神，他的口吻，都显得那么真诚，仿佛他是真的这么认为，仿佛他真的关心，仿佛他真的在意。  
可他们还说，Xavier家族的人是惯于笼络人心的。  
Erik眼眶里的酸涩很快就被压下去了，他抬头看着Charles，生硬地开口。  
“我的父亲……”他不可避免地哽咽了一下，但脸上依旧不动声色，“他已经伴随着荣耀，与我的母亲团聚了。”  
Charles眨眨眼，似乎为他的早熟和冷漠而感到惊讶，但他还是很快点了点头。  
“是的，陛下。”  
“因此，他和您的婚约已然失效。”Erik按准备好的台词说道，“但Genosha与Westchester的友谊依然延续着，而我已向您提出新的约定。”  
“正是如此。”  
“那么……”Erik缓缓地伸出左手，他戴着父亲的戒指，不仅象征着他的家族，也象征着Genosha王室的荣耀。可惜这份荣耀对于他的手指来说太大了，又沉甸甸的。Erik今早在内围缠了一圈布料，才把它固定住，只不过看上去有些可笑。Erik打定注意，只要Charles露出半分的轻蔑或者鄙夷，就把他由来已久的讨厌转化为憎恶。  
而Charles仿佛没觉察似的，自然地捧起了他的手掌。他们之间的身高差让Erik感到羞愤。但Charles很快就单膝跪了下来，在他的戒指上落下一个轻柔的吻。Erik听到周围人极力压低的呼吸，大局已定，在他胃里翻滚的情绪一时间忽然沉淀下来，令他平静。  
而Charles抬起头，恰恰望进了他的眼里。  
那一瞬间Erik想到了很多，比如蓝宝石，据说Westchester有一个岛屿便是以这种宝石命名，因为当地的海面就如同宝石般美丽。接着他又想到大海，Westchester一面临海，这也是他们的物产如此丰饶的原因之一。Erik只见过镜面般平静的湖泊，据说大海比之更为广袤，且暗潮汹涌。当风暴来临时，水手们会把自己绑在桅杆上，以免被巨浪倾覆，跌进幽深的海里。  
而现在，他和Charles，Genosha和Westchester，绑在一起了。  
如果一切真如父亲所说，能帮助他们一同走出这滔天巨浪，那么，他无所畏惧。  
但他依然讨厌Charles，这点不容置喙。


	2. Chapter 2

Charles抵达后的第二个月，封住道路的积雪化了。

Erik站在塔楼上，看银甲蓝袍的骑士俯下身，亲吻Charles的脸颊。Charles笑着说了些什么，隔得太远他听不清。Hank点点头，同样也说了很久，方才带领着送亲的队伍离开。

Erik不太喜欢Hank，虽然他笑起来很英俊，言谈举止又颇有风度。可能是因为Alpha之间天然的相斥，也可能是因为他无意中听到厨房里的帮佣们讨论Charles和Hank的关系。他才不管青梅竹马的王子和侍从之间会有什么样的感情纠葛，但Charles既然许给了Genosha，他们就不能把他的尊严扔在地上踩。更何况，Hank这次回程还带走了一百匹骏马，是今年上贡的三分之一。

其中有一匹枣红色的，Erik曾感兴趣地看着宫廷马夫牵着它在马场里转圈。矫健的身躯，漂亮的鬃毛，Jakob本来想留下来送给Erik的，可后来风云骤变，而他们与Westchester定下了约定，不得不支援他们马匹和骑兵。

我的。

Erik盯着他们，恶狠狠地把指甲掐进石子筑成的围栏里。

本来是我的。

而Charles盯着他们离开的背影看了会儿，方才转过身，对着塔楼的方向遥遥地笑了笑。Erik的脸色一下子就沉了下来，他疾步离开了塔楼，咚咚咚跑下回旋的阶梯，来到了空旷的训练场。

Logan，他的剑术老师，早在那儿等着他了。

“又去偷看你的未婚夫了吗，小国王？”

“我没有！还有，去掉那个‘小！”Erik嚷道。

他当然不会对Charles感兴趣。但事实是，整个王宫里的人都对Charles感兴趣。侍女红着脸为他递上餐盘，厨娘殷切地打探着他喜欢的口味，守卫为了收到一句早安的问候争相在Charles的寝殿门口徘徊。那些王孙贵胄以被邀请到与Charles共进午餐为荣，而学者们本来是不屑一顾的，可当Charles从他的马车上取下成堆的书籍和卷轴，诚邀他们一同翻阅时，他们又变成了Charles指尖乖巧的人偶。

当然，还是有人跟Erik一样讨厌Charles，他的谋臣们尤其。

Charles的高调是有预谋的，自他的继父掌权以后他在Westchester就过得不怎么好，所以他想在Genosha开辟新的生涯。一个Omega！却妄想着想要干预朝政，你敢想象吗，陛下？

Erik其实觉得那样的特立独行有一点点酷，但鉴于他们讨论的是Charles，他当然还是选择继续讨厌他。

更何况，Charles名义上是他的未婚夫，行事却更像是Westchester驻派在此的一个外交大臣。在Erik成年前，他们的结合不会被诸神祝福，所以当初Charles要求在Genosha长住到举办婚礼的时候，群臣们都欣然应允。他们把Charles看做一个送上门来的人质，直到Charles开始崭露头角才开始慌了神。对于Erik来说，还没到他需要插手干预的年龄，但作为一个十二岁的国王，他真真切切感觉到被忽视了。

这是他的王国，Charles是他的未婚夫，本来都是他的！每个人却都并不把他放在眼里。

Erik越想越是愤怒，手下的剑式也乱了章法，被Logan轻易格挡住，顺着剑锋甩开。Erik垂头看着被击飞，落在尘土里的剑，懊恼地咬住了嘴唇。

“剑都握不住了？上帝啊，你最近到底在想什么？”

“我不知道。”Erik忿忿地问，“为什么他们都在围着Charles转？”

“噢，小国王吃醋了。”Logan咧嘴一笑。要不是他属于Jakob告诉Erik的，唯一几个值得信任的至交好友，Erik就要生气了。

但也许，Erik就跟父亲一样，就是喜欢他面对王室时依旧满不在乎的样子。

“这个嘛，那个Omega才刚到这儿没多久，当然是最炙手可热的话题。更何况，Charles的确很漂亮，”

“Charles不漂亮！”Erik大声喊道。

“他漂亮，”Logan用理所当然的口吻说，“你心虚的时候声音就会特别大，发现了吗，小国王？”

“别再叫我‘小国王了！”Erik拾起剑，恼羞成怒地再次向Logan攻去。这次他的手指握得很用力，Logan用了十数招才将他击倒在地。

“你输了。”Logan挽了个剑花，潇洒地收剑入鞘，“所以，Charles很漂亮。”

Erik被他的最后一击震倒在地上，头晕目眩，花了点时间才缓过神来。

“至少他不够纤瘦。”他想了想说，“我侍女的腰都比他细。”

Logan发出一阵震耳欲聋的大笑。

“现在，国王陛下开始讨论Omega的腰了。”他用把Erik从地上拽起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，“相信我，等你再大一些，就知道Omega们身上的软肉有多么美妙了。”

Erik莫名不喜欢他眨眼时那暧昧的表情，就算那是向来大大咧咧的Logan，也让他觉得不太舒服。

最初的改变源于那个下午。即使只有十二岁，Erik每天的日程也安排得很满。他需要出席御前会议，当一个必须的装饰品，在恰当的时候点头、签名。相对轻松一些的是种类繁多的课程。骑术课当然是最好的，他可以驾着马儿随意驰骋，其次是Logan的剑术课，为数不多的可以放下警惕随意闲聊的时光，而他最最讨厌的，是大学士亲自来教授的读写。

虽然，只有全Genosha最富有学识的人才能享有首席大学士的尊称，但是他的年纪实在太大了。据说他也曾亲自教授过Erik的父亲、祖父、曾祖父的读写，也许当时，国王们面前的学士谈吐不凡，但现在，Erik面对的只是一位年迈昏聩的老人。他的双眼里蒙着层白翳，即使在点着灯的下午也看不清牛皮纸上的字符。有时候他讲到一半就会不知不觉停了声息，Erik不得不推一推他的手臂，才能确定他到底是睡过去了，还是真的‘睡过去了。

但那个下午，他实在厌倦了。于是当大学士阖上眼睛，开始轻微打鼾的时候，他没有去推，而是悄悄地遛出了书房，在王宫里闲逛。他有点想去喂池塘里的天鹅，又有点想去马场瞅瞅新生下的小马驹。但马场的仆从太多了，所以他犹豫了一下，拐了个弯向后花园走去。他连天鹅的羽毛都没看到，就迎头撞上了他的未婚夫。

Charles站在花棚边上，正微笑着与花匠交谈。天气暖和了一点以后他就脱掉了那件浮夸的斗篷，穿着Genosha常见的呢织外套，贴身的皮裤扎进了长靴里，显出流畅的大腿线条，都是很朴素的黑灰色调。若不是他的容貌依旧过于精致，看起来倒像是个土生土长的Genosha人了。

他看到Erik的时候眉头抬了一下，露出一个近似于惊讶的表情，而后舒展开来，融化成浅浅的笑意。

“陛下，你怎么在这里？”

花匠也注意到了他，行了礼后诚惶诚恐地离开了。可Erik注意到Charles胸前别了株新鲜的玫瑰，所以他们刚才在谈论什么简直显而易见了。他又有点莫名其妙的怒火，所以抿着嘴唇不说话。

Charles似乎没发觉他的抗拒，自然地牵起他的手掌。Erik想要推开的，但万一Charles生起气来，和他的老师告状就不好了。

“我早就想跟你聊聊了，可你总是那么忙。”Charles笑着对他说，“太阳虽然很好，但我还是觉得有点冷……不如去我房间里烤烤火吧？差不多也到了下午茶的时候，Kitty肯定已经烤好小饼干了。啊，我想想，今天是周三，所以是巧克力榛子味儿的。”

Erik跟他走了，一个有风度的Alpha是不会让Omega在外面吹着风受冻的，况且他很好奇。

“什么是下午茶？”

“诶？”Charles有些吃惊地看着他，“下午茶是我们那边的一项传统，就是喝喝茶，吃些点心什么的……我以为大学士会教给陛下各国的风俗？我是说，那是作为国王必须要的知识，不是吗？”

于是等Erik回过神来的时候，他已经坐在Charles的壁炉边，一边吃着热乎乎的巧克力榛子味儿饼干，一边喝着Charles从Westchester带过来的红茶，一边滔滔不绝地抱怨他的读写课了。

“我相信大学士的确学富五车。”Charles安慰似得拍拍他的手背，“他只是年纪大了一点。”

“我不知道他们为什么要给我安排那样的老师。”Erik忍不住向他控诉。

Charles笑了一下，转移了话题。

“所以，下午茶怎么样？”

Erik实在不能对巧克力榛子味儿的小饼干撒谎，所以他点点头。

Charles愉快地翘起唇角，“看来下次该让Kitty多烤些，我可以带给孤儿院的孩子们。”

这下Erik感觉自己上了当。

“孤儿院的孩子？”他深受冒犯，“你给他们提供和我一样的食物？”

Charles看了他一眼，脸上的神情不那么轻松了。

“是的，Erik。”他的声音很轻，但也很坚定，“作为国王，你当然应该与他们分享食物。”

“我比他们更优秀！”

“你跟他们一样。”Charles的神情更严肃了，“难道战场上，你的父亲不曾与他的骑士举杯共饮吗？宴席上，他不曾切下烤肉，让侍从递送给宾客分享吗？节日里，他不曾打开粮仓，让蜷缩在屋檐下的无家可归之人得以果腹吗？”

Erik努力回想着他父亲是如何当一个国王的。

“可他们告诉我，我生来就比他们优秀。”

他感到自己受到了欺骗。

Charles看着他，并没有问他们是谁。

“也许他们并不想让你成为一个好的国王。”

他静静地扔下这句话，像石子砸进池塘里，泛起阵阵涟漪。

Erik惊恐地意识到，这一切的确是一个陷阱，散发着甜蜜香气的陷阱。Xavier家族的人惯于操纵人心。Charles用一碟饼干就激起了他对那些旧臣由来已久的怀疑，抹去了Erik父亲过世后，他唯一的倚仗，而后，Charles的下一步必然是……

“如果你想的话，”Charles捧着茶杯，漫不经心地提出了一个建议，“我可以教你读写。”

Erik瞪着他，嘴里的榛子仁渐渐散发出苦味。他面临着一个选择，Charles抑或是父亲的旧部，哪一边都不值得他信任。

“你会进入我的脑子，操纵我，愚弄我，让我变成众矢之的再取而代之吗？”

Erik问。

Charles又一次挑起眉头，Erik知道自己又令他惊讶了。

沉思了片刻之后，Charles反问他。

“你会让傲慢支配你的理智，让贪婪腐蚀你的灵魂，让你父亲传给你的王冠蒙上耻辱的阴翳吗？”

“什么？不！”Erik几乎从椅子上跳起来，“当然不！”

“那我就不会操纵你。”Charles放下了茶杯，“Erik Magnus Lehnsherr，你有我的承诺。我会教你如何做一个国王。前提是，你要做一个好的国王。”

Erik下意识地伸出手，才意识到他今天并没有戴那枚该死的戒指。Charles露出一个忍俊不禁的表情，执起他的手握了握。

“那么，一言为定，陛下。”

“你可以叫我Erik。”

Erik屈尊给了他直呼名字的权利。


	3. Chapter 3

Charles是个不错的老师，纵使是Erik也不得不承认这一点。

他带他仰望繁星，教他识别星象与潮汐。他带他丈量土地，教他分辨土壤和谷穗。他点起一盏烛火，与他讲各个王国的历史，又吹熄灭了它，把先民的传说送入甜美的梦里。

但他有时候也很糟糕，特别是逼迫Erik默写各个家族纹章的时候。

“等你长大了，你总得参与社交。你得结识盟友，分辨敌人。”

“可我不需要这个，”Erik辩解道，“Genosha战无不胜。”

Charles叹了口气。

“我知道你们总是用战争解决一切。”他颇为无奈地阖上书本，“可那是不对的。”

这相当于把Lehnsherr的整个家族史都否定了，Erik皱起眉头，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“道歉！”

“Erik，等你再长大一点就会明白，和平是更好的统治方式。这也是当初你父亲与我们……”

“Charles Francis Xavier！”Erik真正意义上地从椅子上跳了起来，嘶吼道，“你贬低了我的姓氏，向我道歉！”

Charles转头看着他，眼里一点恐惧的意味都没有。而Erik依旧恶狠狠地瞪着他，一直瞪到眼睛发酸，才忍不住眨了眨。

“好吧。”这时候Charles反倒放软了声音，“我道歉。”

他拿起Kitty放在一旁的餐盘，用餐刀往奶油饼干上抹了点果酱，动作娴熟而优雅。Erik眼巴巴地看着，心想Genosha有那么多的贵族，总能找出一两个用餐时的仪态比Charles更好看的吧。

但没有，他没想出来，直到Charles把那块抹了果酱的饼干递到他面前，都没想出来。

“给你。”Charles微笑着告诉他，“作为道歉的礼物。”

Erik瞪着那块饼干，不作声。

“吃呀？”Charles又往他那边推了推，“这是我亲自帮你做的果酱饼干，其他孩子们吃不到的，不喜欢吗？”

Charles犯了两个错误。

第一，往饼干上抹果酱不算是什么“亲自做饼干”。

第二，Erik已经不在意他和孤儿院的孩子们吃同样的饼干这件事了。

他一边舔沾在手指上的果酱一边得意洋洋地指出Charles的谬误，Charles微笑着看着他，忽然伸出手指帮他抹掉了嘴角的碎屑。Erik愣了一秒，还没反应过来，Charles就已经在看他刚才记录下来的笔记了。

“MacTaggert家族的姓氏拼错了，”Charles指出，“有两个g，而且T是大写的。抄写十遍巩固下记忆。”

“我又不需要在社交场合拼写他们的姓氏！”Erik试图反抗。

“但你总要给他们写信寒暄，或者邀请他们来参加你的成年礼什么。”Charles轻易就把他的异议打了回去，“难道到时候你要跑来我的书房，问我‘Charles，MacTaggert家的姓氏怎么拼吗？殿下？”

Charles真的很讨厌，Erik愤怒地抄写着MacTaggert，腹诽道。

但随着岁月的流逝，Erik发现Charles也不是全无优点。

他是个耐心的老师，就算Erik忘记了他讲过的什么东西，也不会不耐烦地大吼大叫。这点可比Logan好多了。另外，他的侍女会烤好吃的小饼干，虽然那些饼干背后多半伴随着什么陷阱，但有时候，Charles也只是单纯地煮上一壶茶，和Erik随心所欲地聊天而已。还有，他从南方带来的药膏处理起伤口非常好用，他擦药的手法也很轻柔。

“这已经是你这个月第三次出现伤口了。”Charles忧心忡忡地说，“到底怎么回事？”

“噢，没什么。”Erik随口回答，“Logan把练习用的木剑换成真的了，嘶——轻点！”

“你说什么？”Charles拔高了嗓音，“老天，他怎么敢？！”

“我要求的。”Erik告诉他，“如果我一直用木剑，那再怎么练习也不过是小孩子的把戏而已。”

“你本来就是小孩子！你会伤害到你自己的。”

“我不是小孩子。”Erik有点不耐烦了，“而且总有一天我能打赢那个狗娘养的。”

那句脏话显然把Charles打了个措手不及，但Erik没意识到这点，直到Charles重重地把药膏罐子砸在桌上，抬手给了他屁股一巴掌，才懵了。

“Charles？！”他没料到会遭遇这样的偷袭，抓着衣服坐起身来，“为什么打我？”

“教训你！”

Charles头一次在他面前显露出怒色。他的眉头紧紧地皱在一起，嘴唇颤抖着。Erik连滚带爬地从他床上下来。

“你没有权利打我！”他尖叫道。

“你从哪儿学的粗话？”

“不用你管！”Erik还在生气，“我爱说什么说什么，你管不着！”

“我当然可以管！”

“不，你不能。”Erik残忍地指出，“我才是国王，而你什么也不是！”

Charles睁大了双眼，他看起来气急了，Erik警觉地往后退了一步。

“你干什么！我不要你给我上药了。”

“你不能这么胡来——你周围的人怎么也容许你这么胡来？”

“因为我是国王——”

“你只是个孩子！”

“你要我说多少遍？”Erik怒吼道，“我他妈的不是小孩子！你也不是我妈！别对我指手画脚的！”

Charles扬起的手臂一下子僵在了半空中，他震惊地看着Erik。

“你在伤害你自己，Erik，我是为了你……”

但这还没完，伤口的疼痛，被打屁股的耻辱和Charles长期以来的唠叨让Erik忍不住开始冲他大吼大叫。

“为了我？说得好听！只不过因为我他妈是Genosha的国王，你抓住我就可以抓住这个国家！可是你猜怎么？你永远都办不到，Charles！你不是我母亲，无论是嫁给我父亲还是假装照顾我，你都永远也不能取代她！”

他又挨了一个巴掌，这次落在他的左脸颊上。

Erik被抽了一个趔趄，他恼怒地抬起头，正想反击，就看到Charles怔怔地看着自己的手心，神情疲惫而痛苦。

“我不知道你还在意……我和你父亲的婚约已经是很久之前的事了。”

“你知道我说的不是婚约。”

Erik的嗓子吼得生疼，他索性放低了声音。

“你住我母亲曾经住的寝殿，享受她曾经享受的礼遇，你……你给我做点心，又给我上药。我不明白你为什么那么好，你不是我的母亲，你不会莫名其妙地爱我。”

“所以你觉得我别有用心？”

“一切都是利益所驱。”Erik点点头，“你教我的，当别人莫名其妙示好的时候，你要警惕。”

“天……”Charles叹息着捂住自己的脸，“我开始后悔了，也许我不该教你那些。”

“它们很实用。”

“对一个孩子来说太过沉重了。”

“我不是孩子了！”Erik简直不知道自己要重申多少遍。

“你当然是……我知道失去双亲的孩子是什么样的感受，我不想……”

“你又懂了？”Erik对他的话完全嗤之以鼻，但偏偏又没有出息地想要流泪，“你根本什么都不明白！”

“相信我，Erik。”Charles用手指沾了点药膏，示意他把脸颊凑过来，“我什么都明白。”

Erik不信世界上有任何人能了解他的感受，但他僵持了半晌，还是慢慢地挪到了Charles的身边。

因为那真的很疼。

他们真正的和解是在半个多月后，Charles讲完了其他所有王国的家族，方才开始教授关于Xavier家的一切。但这一次，没有趣味横生的故事，也没有枯燥无味的抄写。他只是把学士们编写的书本放在Erik的面前，便一个人坐在窗台边读远方来的信笺。

Erik一个人啃完了那本大部头，在读到Sharon病逝，Kurt把曾经的继承人兄妹流放出去的时候终于忍不住站起身来，走到了窗台边。Charles抬起头来看着他，神色淡然。

“Charles……”Erik不知道该怎么开口。

或许这就是原因，也许Charles一直也不知道怎么开口。感同身受这件事即使存在，也难以宣诸于口。

他想了半天，才憋出来一句。

“我很抱歉。”

Charles抿起嘴唇微微地笑了，他抬起手掌放在他的脸颊上。

“我也很抱歉……还疼吗？”

Erik摇摇头，他伸手按住Charles的手掌，脸颊在他的掌心蹭了蹭。

“我没有想要取代谁，或者成为谁。”Charles坦然地注视着他的眼睛，“我只是……只是担心你。”

而Erik点了点头，声音开始哽咽。

“我很想念她，想念他们。”

他终于忍不住开始哭泣，而Charles的手臂环上来，搂住了他。自父亲去世后就不苟言笑的小国王把脑袋埋在未婚夫的胸膛里，哭得声嘶力竭。

Charles不是母亲。

当Charles为他擦掉泪水，用拧干的冰毛巾敷在他眼皮上防止肿胀时，Erik昏昏沉沉地想。

但Charles也非常、非常重要。


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Charles走上看台时，Erik正在示意马倌展示下一匹。他听到动静回过头，就看到他年长的未婚夫穿着长袍，微笑着站在阶梯旁。他的袖口松松地垂在身侧，下摆逶迤坠地，领口一圈绣银愈发衬得人长身玉立。  
“原来你在这里。”  
“你找我？”Erik挪了挪身子，拍拍边上的空位，“坐。”  
Charles顿了顿，不是很明显地犹豫了一下，但Erik大咧咧地冲他招手。  
“Charles？过来呀。”  
Charles叹了口气，提起下摆，小心翼翼地在他身旁坐了下来。  
“我没有时间看马儿比赛谁先跑到终点。”  
“不是赛马。”Erik倒是很兴奋，“我的骑术老师终于认可我不用再骑马驹了，所以我让他们选了批成马来挑挑看，就当做他们进献的生日礼物了。”  
“啊……”Charles这才反应过来，“恭喜。”  
可他看了看在台下奔驰的几匹骏马，眉头又不由自主地皱了起来。  
“他确定吗？因为我觉得它们的体型对你来说还是太……”  
“Charles！”Erik恼火地打断了他，“闭嘴啦，我当然可以驾驭它们！”  
他从座位上站起来，向Charles展示自己小臂结实的肌肉。  
“看到没？”  
“这个嘛……”  
Charles也同样站起身，非常恶劣地仗着一点身高优势揉了揉Erik的脑袋。  
“我觉得还是不太行。”  
“嘿——！”  
Erik气咻咻地拽他的袖口，逼他坐回原位。  
“你在Genosha根本算不得高。再给我一年时间，明年我就超过你了。”  
他宣布。  
“好吧，国王陛下。”  
Charles打量了一下马倌们准备的成套护具，稍微放心了一点。  
“所以，挑中了哪一匹？”  
“暂时还没有。”Erik懊恼地咬着嘴唇，目光在那几匹枣红色的骏马之间逡巡，“总看不到合心意的。”  
“你知道我不可能让Hank把你喜欢的那匹运过来的，是吧？”  
Charles打趣着，Erik又竖起眼睛来瞪他。但这没什么效果，这两年他们分享的不只有那些零零碎碎的小秘密，还有对彼此愈发增进的了解。Charles知道他不是真的在闹脾气，所以把心思放在了台下的马匹上。  
“那匹黑色的怎么样？”他提议道。  
Erik仰起头来看了眼，点点头，“不错。只不过……”  
“只不过不是你最喜欢的枣红色。”Charles笑着接了上去，“噢，可怜的Erik，我实在不该让Hank把它带走的……”  
“我就要那匹了！”Erik大声喊着，吩咐周围的人把马牵到台下。他花了点时间调整了马鞍和缰绳，又调了把趁手的马鞭。然后，故意炫耀似的，立时就骑着那匹骏马绕场跑了起来。每一次路过看台，侍卫和仆从们都殷切地为他们的国王欢呼。偏偏Charles只是倚着围栏，笑盈盈地看着他。那笑容和头顶的阳光、耳畔的微风一样让他胸膛臌胀，所以他只能一次又一次地挥起马鞭，让身下的骏马跑得更快，直到Charles终于也忍不住张开双手，像其他人那般为他喝彩，才得意地扯一扯缰绳，示意马儿刚好停在看台下。  
“你的眼光很不错。”他拽下头盔，冲Charles喊，“它很棒。”  
“自然。”Charles趴在看台的栏杆上，微笑着看着他和他的马儿。  
“所以，这算是你给我的礼物？”  
“当然不。”Charles用一种慵懒的口吻说道，“我自然给你准备了更好的。”  
Erik仰头看着他托腮的手指，又看着他垂落下来的袖口，以及袖口露出来的一截手臂，忽然觉得有点痒痒的。  
他和他的马儿一起打了个喷嚏。

***  
自先王逝世之后，Genosha便一直沉浸在低迷的氛围中。倒不是说民众多么悲痛欲绝，而是Jakob的过早离开让这个本就被常年被冰雪覆盖着的国家陷入了更深的危机中。新王年幼，国事不得不交给旧臣们把持着。这并不是一个好的解决方式，只是实在无奈罢了。  
Erik对此并不是一无所知，正如Charles教给他的，一切无非是为了各自的利益。他们在他看得见的王座前相互倾轧，在他看不到的领土上争斗不已。因此，当三年的国丧过去之后，他在御前会议上提出为自己举办一场盛大的生日宴会，邀请Genosha境内所有的领主及他们的下属。或许有人把它当做他初现昏庸的端倪，但Erik却把它当做一次宣战前的试探。  
Hutton一家根本未曾露面，Lennox只派了不受重视的次子，Parker倒是亲自造访了，然而却在席间处处显摆自己跟父王征战四方时的资历，同样曾任父亲的旧部，Sawyer却是握着他的手，哭泣着诉说自己跟父王的相似，那眼泪并不像是作伪……Erik一边接受着宾客的贺词和礼物，一边在心里默默记下各家的表现。  
“下一位，Charles Francis Xavier，为陛下进献……”  
Erik猛地抬起头，期待地看着门口。  
Charles今天显然有盛装打扮，他又披上了那件雪白的斗篷，底下是精致的刺绣礼服，金丝勾缀而成的藤蔓沿着他的腰身蜿蜒铺洒开来。未免僭越他的头顶并没有戴任何冠冕，棕色的卷发被蓝色的丝带松松地扎在脑后，被一根玫瑰造型的别针固定住。  
Erik听到不少抽气声，他咧起嘴角，心中充斥着莫名的骄傲。  
“陛下。”Charles优雅地行了个屈膝礼，侧身令边上的人献上礼物。  
“我谨代表Westchester为陛下献上一袋种子。”  
Erik愣住了。  
“种子？”他下意识地问道，“这就是你说的惊喜？”  
早有人比他更耐不住性子。  
“这是什么东西？”国务大臣皱着眉头，发出怒不可遏的吼声，“Xavier家族是想羞辱我们吗？”  
宴席上质疑声四起，Charles却拍了拍跪伏在地，捧着种子袋颤抖不已的花匠的肩膀，示意他无需恐惧。  
“当然不是普通的种子。”他笑着说，“自我抵达Genosha以来，我就发现因为天气寒冷，无数广袤的土地都被废弃。而事实上，当春日降临，积雪消去，被雪水浸透的泥地是极好的土壤。只是我从南方带来的种子都较为娇弱，所以我与陛下宫廷内的花匠一同想尽办法，培育出了能够适应Genosha气候的种子。”  
他捧起那一小袋种子，走到Erik的桌前，缓缓地将它放在国王的手心。Erik注视着他的眼睛，一时间，周围惊讶的呼喊、嘈杂的议论，仿佛都在离他远去。  
“我父亲每年一到冬天就开始担忧民众，他总是长吁短叹，甚至临死前他都在……”  
“我知道。”Charles轻声说，“而你也同他一样，始终在担忧。Erik，所以这是我给你的惊喜。”  
Erik握紧了他的手。  
就像第一片雪花落在湖心，第一道闪电划破苍穹，那一瞬间，Erik突然知道了他该给Charles什么。  
“Charles，我没有什么可回赠予你的。”他当着所有人的面，朗声道，“没有任何东西能比得上这袋种子的价值，但是你……你证明了你自己。我想，Genosha的所有百姓，都该感激你的付出，所以我——”  
他深吸了一口，果决地宣布。  
“我授予你参政的权利。我希望你能加入我的御前会议，Charles，继续为我们的国家出谋划策。”  
Charles蓦然睁大了眼睛。

在很多人眼里，那场生日宴是个巨大的错误，是一切冲突的起源。  
Erik倒不这么觉得，他有他自己的打算。Charles可以帮他平衡御前的势力，那些碌碌无为的蠹虫也该清醒一下，意识到他们的生活并不是高枕无忧的。同时，Charles和他的拥护者们也可以帮他吸引走大部分的注意力，这样，在他悄悄为自己正式执政做准备的时候，就不会受到那么多的阻挠了。  
他感觉自己利用了Charles，可作为一个Omega，无法享有从政的权利一直是Charles的心病。他从不被认可的Westchester远走，就是想要换一个地方施展抱负。他的确做到了，他在这三年里积攒了那么多的拥趸，显然也是做好了准备的。Erik的那份回礼就是Charles真正想要机会，Erik没必要觉得内疚，反正……  
好吧，Erik还是觉得内疚。非常内疚。尤其是他看到Charles在御前会议上被刁难，被围攻，总忍不住出声解围。而那却换来了旧臣们对Charles愈发凶恶的刁难和围攻。  
“Charles，你要不要尝尝这个肉干？”他凑到Charles跟前，“你晚饭都没吃多少东西。”  
“不用。”  
“果酒呢？”  
“不……”  
“榛果仁？”  
“不！”Charles猛地放下手中的笔，“说真的，Erik，你到底怎么了？你这样我无法专心工作。”  
Erik捧着餐盘看着他，有点难过。  
“我后悔了。”他没头没脑地说。  
“什么？”  
“我后悔让你参政了！”Erik愤怒地推开他面前的羊皮纸卷，“你现在每天下午都在忙这忙那，都没时间给我上课了。”  
“上课？”Charles挑起眉毛，别有意味地看着他，“我觉得你已经不需要我教你任何东西了。”  
“不是这样的！”Erik被他看得心头发慌，“我需要你教我！我还有很多不懂的，我……我以前学过的也有可能忘记，对不对？”  
“你已经长大了。”Charles把那张羊皮纸又拿回来，继续书写，“我已经没什么可教你的了。”  
“可我几乎都见不到你了！”  
“你每天早上都能在御前会议见到我。”  
“那不一样。”Erik觉得有点委屈，“我想像以前一样……”  
他干了件日后想起来觉得非常丢脸的事。他扑过去抱住了Charles的腰，把脑袋搁在了他的膝盖上。  
“Charles……”  
他眼巴巴地盯着Charles看，他知道Charles最吃这一套。  
果然，Charles动作一滞，终于放下笔，缓缓地叹了口气。  
“那么，这是我教你的最后一课。”Charles拍拍他的肩膀，示意他站起身来，“Erik，每个人都会长大，而长大不仅意味着更多的权利、更强的力量，也意味着更多的责任。”  
“我知道。但是……”  
“Genosha就是你的责任，而现在你感受到的，就是责任带来的痛苦。你想要我为你梳理错综复杂的政局，你就得接受我不再有时间陪你。”Charles抓起笔，不再理他。  
“童年结束了，陛下。现在，从我的腿上爬起来。"  
Erik脸红了，他慢吞吞地站起身。  
“噢对了，”在他离开前，Charles又补充了一句，“不必内疚。这的确是我一直想要的。”  
Erik咬着牙跑掉了。  
但即便Charles那样说了，Erik却依旧感到内疚不已。所以他想尽了办法往Charles那边塞礼物，直到Charles不得不警告他停止那么做。因为显然在外界的眼里，Charles已经是在用不知道什么妖法来蛊惑年轻的国王，迷得他晕头转向了。  
但这次，不一样。  
这是他骑着Charles为他挑选的马匹，第一次猎到的猎物，虽然个头并不算大，但做一副漂亮又保暖的鹿皮手套显然是绰绰有余的。他注意到Charles总是戴一副露指的绒线手套，在室外总是被冻得指节通红，换上这副手套就不会了。  
工匠通知仆从手套已经做好的时候已经是傍晚，但Erik并不想多等，趁着夜色便捧着那份礼物，喜滋滋地往Charles的寝殿跑去了。  
可是，Charles却没像以往一样，点着烛台在书桌旁处理公务。  
Erik先是闻到了那股醉人的幽香，而后推开了那扇虚掩的房门。Charles侧躺在床上，陷在他的被褥里，似乎是沉沉地睡着了。可他的脸颊绯红，唇色也比往日更为艳丽，当侍女扶着他，帮助他坐起来靠在床头时，Erik瞥见一颗汗水沿着他的脖颈滑下，悄无声息地落在他锁骨之间的凹陷里。  
这时，送药的侍女发现了站在门口的他，走出来匆匆阖上房门，同时也隔断了那股甜美的香味。  
“陛下，你是来找Charles殿下的吗？”她告诉他，“殿下现在不方便见客。”  
“他……”Erik捏着手套，怔怔地开口，“Charles怎么了，发烧了吗？我看到他的脸很红。”  
老天，他的嗓子怎么了？哑得不像自己。  
“噢，不是的。”侍女却忽然也跟着红了脸，“殿下他只是……呃，只是发情期到了。”  
Erik不记得他怎么回到自己房间的了，却清晰地记得自己是如何辗转反侧，直到天色将明才混混沉沉地陷入梦境，又是如何从那个迷醉的梦中惊醒，大汗淋漓地跳下床，拽下滑腻的衬裤扔到了地上。  
诚如Charles所言，他的童年结束了。


	5. Chapter 5

***  
似乎就在一夜之间，一切都改变了。  
Erik无法克制自己不去注意Charles，无论他多么刻意地避免那么做，当他回过神时，总会发现自己的目光正落在Charles身上。  
大多数时候是眼睛，Charles的眼睛很美，这点毋庸置疑。Erik甚至听说民众曾为它们特意谱了支夜曲。有时候是嘴唇，Erik不常在御前会议上发呆，他关心自己的国家。但如果他真的那样做了，那么大概率是Charles在激烈辩驳时开阖的嘴唇让他忘记了倾听。他甚至会在向民众们挥手致意时分心去看跟在他斜后方的Charles，看他栗色的发梢是如何随着马背上的颠簸在空中晃悠。有时候Charles没发觉，有时候他发觉了，用眼神示意他不要分心，Erik是乐于从命的。  
只是他的眼睛不听使唤而已。  
“陛下。”缝纫师勒紧了他腰间的束带，满意地打量着自己的最新作品，“您感觉怎么样？”  
Erik瞥了眼面前的镜子，却在镜子的投影中瞧见了房间另一头的Charles。他正侧着头，同他的裁缝说着什么，仿照南国设计的蓝色礼服极好地勾勒出了他的线条，同色系的缎带将那头栗色的卷发松松地束起，垂在肩侧。  
“我……”Erik呐呐回答，“我感觉我不能呼吸了……”  
“是吗？”缝纫师挠了挠脑袋，“那我把腰带改松一点。”  
Erik抿起唇，这个时候纠正似乎显得有些愚蠢。而更重要的是，他窥见镜子里的Charles看到了他，中止了同裁缝的交谈，微笑着向他走来。他赶紧假装正跟缝纫师探讨细节，却同时偷偷站直了身体，好展示出自己日渐健壮的胸膛和精瘦的腰腹。  
“陛下。”Charles的声音响起来，“感谢您赠予我的这套礼服，您实在太慷慨了。”  
“这没什么。”Erik矜持地抬起下巴，“你是我的皇后，这是你应得的。”  
Charles勾起了嘴角，含蓄地微笑。Erik看得心痒痒的，偏偏几个皇家缝纫师还在不停地在他身上比划来比划去，嘴里不断咕哝着，仿佛将他们的国王当成了一个大号的衣架子一般。他不由得心生厌烦，咳嗽一声，抬手示意他们暂停。  
“今天就到这儿吧，”他说，“我同皇后还有话要说。”  
众人应声退下了。Erik迫不及待地跳下试衣台，向Charles展示他肩头的披风。  
“Charles，你觉得如何？”  
“非常合适你，我尊敬的陛下。”  
Erik不太满意地皱起眉头。  
“这听起来实在太虚假了，我们真的需要一直这么拿腔拿调地说话吗？我都分不清哪些是真话，哪些是假话了。”  
“Erik，你在长大。”Charles顺手为他拂去衣领上的一根线头，“我们在人前应当保持应有的礼仪。否则，不能体现你作为君主的威严，也更加重了我操纵国王的嫌隙。”  
Erik倒不是很在乎自己，他自信他的威严不需要用言语来传达，但是他在乎Erik，在乎群臣的悠悠之口。  
“那好吧，我亲爱的皇后。”  
他叹了口气，故意矫揉地回答。  
Charles被逗乐了，又噙着微笑半是宠溺半是无奈地看着他。Erik怔了半晌，才发现他又在痴迷地盯着Charles的眼睛。  
“还有一件事，Erik。”  
“什么？”  
“别再称呼我为皇后了。”Charles收敛了笑意，“我们并没有结婚，这样不合礼仪。”  
“那不是早晚的事吗？”Erik不以为意。  
“Erik……”  
“我很喜欢你的新衣服！”Erik握住他的手，打断了他的话，“今晚，你会跟我跳第一支舞的吧？”  
Charles看着他兴高采烈的样子，欲言又止。  
“……当然。”

***  
Erik没有告诉Charles，这是他与Omega跳的第一支舞。  
Genosha的贵族们没有举办舞会的传统，他们总是更热衷于围猎。又或者，更确切地说，贫瘠的土地和冰封的河流让他们没有办法追逐那种纸醉金迷的享受。比起Charles所熟知的红酒杯与水晶灯，漂浮着芫荽叶子的肉汤和装在木桶里的麦酒更符合Erik对聚会的印象。  
但日子已然与过去不同了。  
Charles引着春风融化了经年的冰雪，农夫们惊喜地发现麦子堆满了谷仓，还能余出一部分卖给商人，换上几个银币置办一套行头，或是给孩子们买几个玩具。即使没有人将这些整理成文报告予他，Erik也敏锐地觉察出了不同。曾经，谋士们对着政务眉头紧锁，叹息着捉襟见肘的国库。而如今，他们畅快地谈论着民生、谈论着城防、谈论着军务，虽然窘迫的状态还没有完全缓解，但他们的眼里却闪烁着名为希望的光芒。  
Charles施予他的生日礼物太过贵重，甚至让Erik觉得亏欠。他想要给Charles更好的，但Charles已然品尝过风味各异的珍馐，着戴过华丽无匹的珠宝，他看上去对那些并不感兴趣，反而一头扎进Genosha的政务里，鲜少有闲暇的时间。  
Erik发现他不知道该如何让Charles高兴，于是试着提出以他的名义举办一场舞会。Charles对此果然很感兴趣，但却把舞会的时间改到了秋收节期间，并且向各地的商贾贵族发去了来自Genosha的邀请。Erik逐渐发现Charles正把这场舞会往更为官方的目的上推，但他却没有办法提出异议。  
“你没必要花这么多的心思，搞得这么复杂——我只是想让你高兴。”他争辩道。  
而核对着宾客名单的Charles却说，如果这场舞会能让各地的势力看到Genosha的潜力，他就很高兴了。  
Erik私心还是想要一场更为私密的舞会，钢琴和月夜，红酒和花束，还有Charles和他——但他却沮丧地发现他无法说服Charles，毕竟，Charles所为之倾注心血的，是属于他们两人的国度。  
但至少，他们还拥有一支开场舞。  
当乐师奏响乐器，音符挣开琴弦怀抱，飘散进灯火辉煌的夜里，Erik咽了口唾沫，偷偷蹭掉了掌心的汗水。他从王座上站起身，俯瞰着整个大厅，几乎一眼就看到了他的未婚夫。年长的Omega停止了和旁人的交谈，宛如心有灵犀一般抬眼向他望来。一瞬间，那些婉转的音乐、鼎沸的人声，似乎都不存在了。Erik缓步向他未来的皇后走去，他或许拨开了几个上前来攀谈的人，或许没有。若是这个世界以Erik为中心，他或许会说，人们如摩西分海般散开，而在红毯的彼端，是含笑等待着他的Charles。  
“我能请你跳一支舞吗，Charles？”  
他伸出手，声音干涩仿佛不是自己，但好歹尚算是平稳。  
“当然。”  
Charles抬起手掌，将它轻巧地置于他的掌中。他牵着Charles走向人群的中心，他们略微分开，向彼此行礼。然后再度合拢，胸膛贴着胸膛，手掌牵着手掌，Erik甚至能数得清Charles耳鬓细小的绒毛。而后，小提琴锋利地一个转音，他深吸一口气，小心翼翼地迈出舞步，Charles默契地跟上了他的节奏。前进、后退，每一步都仿佛谨慎的试探，他们分开又合拢，Erik几乎就要完全沉浸在这支美妙的开场舞中了，若不是他在搂住Charles腰侧的时候，想起了Logan的一句话。  
等你再大一些，就知道Omega们身上的软肉有多么美妙了。  
他一愣神，就不小心踩到了Charles的脚。  
“唔……”  
“啊！”Erik小声惊呼着，忙不迭地道歉，“抱歉，Charles，我……”  
“不要紧。”Charles握住他的手，继续引领着步伐，“你似乎很紧张？”  
Erik当然不能告诉他，刚才一瞬间，他的满腹心思都在指尖柔软的触感上。  
“没有，我只是……”他扫了眼周围。顺应着他们的步伐，大厅里的其他宾客也逐一结成了对，在他们的周围翩翩起舞。  
“我只是没见过这样的场景。”  
Charles读懂了他的感慨。  
“会更好的，Erik。”他优雅地伸展肢体，而后顺着Erik的手臂回到他的怀抱，“再给我一点时间，Genosha会变得更好的。”  
当然。Erik痴迷地盯着他的睫毛。当然会更好，再过两年，我就可以在神殿里亲吻你的脸庞，你就可以名正言顺地站在我的身边，与我并肩统治我们的国家。我们可以有好几个孩子，一起教育他们长大，然后挑起中最好的当继承人。接下来的日子，就可以点起壁炉，在温暖的房间里享受彼此的依偎了。  
他沉浸在那个过于美好的愿景里，直到Charles松开他的手，才后知后觉地发现乐声已经停止。在乐师奏响新的乐曲之前，他赶忙抓紧了Charles的指尖，依依不舍地向他再次发出邀请。  
“再同我跳一支吧，Charles。”  
然而Charles却微笑着挣开了。  
“你该同你的宾客们跳舞了，陛下。”Charles冲他眨眨眼，“而且，这次我还邀请了许多你的同龄人哦。”  
“可我不需要同龄人，”Erik抱怨道，“我只想和你一起跳舞。”  
“别这样，Erik。”Charles的拒绝总是温柔却坚定，“与陌生人交谈，相识才是舞会的意义，不是吗？我在你这个年纪的时候可是结交了一堆狐朋狗友。”  
他似乎想起了一些什么人，抿嘴一笑。  
“况且，你总不能一直和我在一起的。”  
这是什么意思？Erik不明白。他为什么不能和Charles一直在一起？他们不是理所当然，应该一直在一起的吗？他上前一步，试图追问。但还没等他阻止Charles的离去，在一旁伺探已久的宾客们就已经围了上来。  
“尊敬的陛下，您今晚可真是英伟无比，不知……”  
“陛下！在下是溪河畔的Wilson，我曾经同您的父亲一起参与过……”  
“天啊，陛下您已经长这么高了，在下……”  
Erik猝不及防，眼睁睁地看着Charles翩然离开了人群。  
“都给朕闭嘴！”他只能将怒火转嫁到了那群读不懂气氛的宾客身上，“难道你们不懂得什么叫做尊重吗？”  
众人被他的毫不客气的语气吓了一跳，一时间，刚才还七嘴八舌的人群竟讪讪地安静了下来，面面相觑。Erik恼怒地瞪着他们，认定是这群蠢材破坏了他精心准备的夜晚。他抿起唇，打算转身再去找找Charles去了哪里。  
“尊敬的国王陛下，”就在这时，一个金发的中年男子拨开人群，向他行礼，“抱歉打扰了您的兴致，我想刚才诸位只是请见陛下的心情太过迫切，所以一时之间才失了分寸。”  
Erik打量了一下他。  
“我记得你，”他意识到了刚才的失态，语气也逐渐缓和下来，“你是Winston Frost，我父王在世时你的商会曾与他多有来往。”  
“在下的荣幸。”Winston彬彬有礼地回答，“冒昧向您引荐我的女儿。我妻子怀她时我冒昧写信给了您的父王，与他分享喜悦，他慷慨地为她赐下了名字。”  
在他的身后，一个与他有着同样绚丽金发的少女盈盈行了个礼，姿势无比挑剔。  
“是吗？”与父亲有关的事，Erik总是不吝予以关心，“那么她叫什么名字？”  
“Emma，”少女走上前来，露出一张精致到无可挑剔的脸庞，“尊敬的国王陛下，Emma Frost向您致意。”  
Erik顿了顿，忽然意识到这是久居深宫的他第一次这么面对面地和一个同龄的Omega说话。  
“Emma一直很想拜见为她赐名的先王，可惜……”一旁的Winston趁热打铁，“不知她是否有幸能同陛下聊聊先王在世时的逸事？”  
Erik瞥了眼边上眼巴巴盯着的那群人，不由得心生厌烦。  
比起他们，似乎这个同龄的少女还要好一些。  
他想了想Charles刚才说的话，如果他告诉Charles，自己的确在舞会上交到了一些朋友的话，Charles说不定也会很开心的。  
“那好吧。”他向Emma伸出手，“那不如就与我跳一支舞吧，Emma Frost.”  
人群里不知是谁发出失望的叹息，Winston勾起嘴角，志得意满地笑了起来。可他的女儿，金发的Emma Frost， 却昂起头，眼眸中锋芒一闪而过。  
“我的荣幸，尊敬的陛下。”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

***  
同样是一支舞，此刻却显得格外冗长。  
Erik一面心不在焉地回应着Emma的攀谈，一面将目光投向不远处的Omega。他在Charles向另一个男人展露出微笑，并且聊着天远离了舞池时咬住了嘴唇，因而，没有注意到少女眉间难以掩饰的不悦。  
“您知道他不爱您，是吧？”  
“……什么？”  
“我在说你的未婚夫，陛下。你们相差了9岁，那样的一个Omega，若不是因为Genosha和Westchester好不容易建立起的联系，又怎么会接受婚约来到这里？”  
“你是在暗指Charles别有用心？”Erik不怒反笑，“是你父亲让你这么做的吧。”  
试图在他面前搬弄Charles是非的人不在少数，Erik从未让他们得逞。  
“恰恰相反，老头子让我不惜一切代价讨好您、引诱您。”Emma的嘴角牵扯出一抹微笑，“并且——恰恰相反，我在暗指您配不上那位Omega。”  
“你胆敢！”  
Erik在发现眼前的少女并不如看起来的那般简单时，也不由得勃然大怒。恰逢这一支舞堪堪将停，他也失去了应酬的耐心，索性拽着少女的手将她拖出了舞池。  
“轻一点，陛下。”Emma娇俏俏地拿折扇遮住了鼻尖，“您弄疼我了。”  
Erik冷眼看着她矫揉造作的样子。考虑到她父亲的影响，他还没有直接发难。  
“辱骂君主等同于叛国，给我一个不给你治罪的理由。”  
“我可没有辱骂您。况且，我说的都是实话——您就缺一个对您说实话的人，不是吗？那些糟老头子成天唬着您，您可能聪慧，不会上当。而那位殿下拿微笑哄着您，可是让您头昏脑涨了。”  
“Charles不是那种人，你的说法毫无根据。”  
“他是什么样的人我绝对比您更清楚。”Emma微笑着回应，“我们在这些成长在大家族里的Omega，要么长成一株袅袅婷婷的花儿，傻乎乎地等人摘走，碾碎……”  
她一合扇，随手点了点那群正快活地享受着Alpha们逢迎的少年Omega们。  
“要么……”她收敛了笑意，将目光投向即使身处在大厅边缘，却依旧吸引了大批攀谈者的Charles，“成为无所不知的读心者。”  
Erik同他一起注视着Charles的身影。  
此刻，Charles的身旁环绕着几个精心打扮的男男女女，依然全是Alpha。Erik很努力不让自己显露出嫉妒的表情，但当Charles忽而露出一个惊喜的笑容，转身给了一个身着礼服的中年男子一个拥抱时，Erik下意识攥紧了拳头。  
那笑容竟然比平日里对他展露出来的还要真挚几分。  
“咦，Howard Stark也来了啊。”好死不死的，Emma还要在边上点评，“这可是商界举足轻重的人物，看起来倒像是Xavier殿下的旧识。”  
“那又如何？”  
“我听说您的未婚夫很早就离开了家族，一个人去了学士之城。那可是青年才俊云集的地方，连我也不禁心生向往。”  
“够了——！”Erik从嗓子眼里挤出一声低吼，“你到底想说什么？！”  
“您早晚需要一位皇后，陛下。”Emma毫不客气，“但那个人不会是Xavier殿下，所以我建议您早做打算，请容我毛遂自荐。”  
Erik觉得这件事可真是荒唐至极。  
“这是什么把戏吗？”他质问Emma，“先是跑来贬低我，再是诽谤我的未婚夫，然后却说想成为我的皇后？现在Omega们都是这样寻觅Alpha的吗？”  
Emma Frost竟然笑了。  
“我能说什么呢？时代在变。”她懒洋洋地招来侍者，要了杯酒。  
“传统的法子也不是不可以，但我觉得没有必要，那位殿下把您保护得太好了。所以我索性开诚布公——Genosha已经不是以前的寒苦国度了，陛下。摆脱了物资的匮乏，在未来的几年里它必然从寒冬中逐渐苏醒。到时候，你需要可不仅仅是利剑和战马，你会需要一个能为你探听虚实，掌控全局的人。而我的筹码就在这里，陛下，我不会对您撒谎，今日不会，今后也不会。”  
她取了另一杯酒，轻轻放进Erik的掌心。  
“所以，干杯？”  
Erik注视着Charles同那个Howard Stark双双离开的背影，捏紧了手中的酒杯。  
“我的皇后有且只有Charles一个。”  
他说着，推开Emma，向着Charles身影消失的那个露台走去。  
“你死心吧。”  
Emma垂下眼，始终维持得完美无瑕的面具终于裂开道口子，流露出一丝少女的稚气。  
“笨蛋。”她瞪了眼Erik的背影，毫无淑女风度地低声骂道，“傻透了！”

***  
Charles倚靠在露台的栏杆上，享受着难得的静谧。Genosha的夜晚总是很安静，鲜有鸟虫的声音。而当周身繁杂的荣光褪去，月色就显得格外明亮。曾几何时，他也曾富有大把韶华岁月，在塔尖上仰视着繁星，与那些与他同样踌躇满志的青年们醉谈人生。  
而仿佛只过了一声叹息的时间，他的人生就溜走了一小半了。  
“我看见你的未婚夫了，很不错。只是似乎可能有那么点太年轻了。”  
身后响起一个熟悉的声音，Charles转过身来，露出略显无奈的微笑。  
“别取笑我，Howie.”  
Stark家的大少爷也已经抛却了花花公子的生活，蓄起了一抹精心梳理的胡须。但骨子里的性格却没有改变，依然是那个言行无忌的损友。  
“我是说真的，Charlie。你都已经在这个见鬼的地方呆了多久了，三年？五年？该不会真的打算再过几年给我送一封请柬，嫁给那个傻乎乎的小伙子吧？他甚至不是你最初定下的婚约对象。”  
“别这么说他，他还只是个孩子。”  
Howard哼了一声。  
“你把他保护得太好了，”他发表自己的看法，“某种直觉告诉我他并不会因此而感激你。”  
“你对Erik似乎有一些误解。”Charles静静地注视着夜空，“但是你说的对，我并不打算嫁给他。”  
“噢？”Howard坐直了身体，露出饶有兴趣的表情，“那你还一直留在这儿……？”  
Charles垂下眼睑。  
“就像你说的那样，Erik还太年轻了。现在的他和Genosha，对彼此来说，都是非常沉重的负担。我还不能离开。”  
“你又不欠他们家的。”  
“这不是一桩生意，不存在欠不欠的问题。我不能看着这个古老的王国因为继承者的年幼而分崩离析，看着平民百姓因为战乱和饥荒而受苦受难。尤其是在我知道只要我留下来，就可以帮助到他们的时候。”  
“你的善良迟早会害了你。”Howard点评道，“只怕你再呆下去，就很难离开了。”  
“为什么这么说？”Charles难得的有些困惑，“你对Erik误解为什么那么深？他是个很好的孩子，非常尊重我的选择。而且，我也把他教育得很好。”  
提到那位国王陛下的名字，Charles不由得抚着耳边被吹乱的发丝，微笑起来。  
“他是我的骄傲，也是我的快乐。”  
因为我看到了你们跳舞时，他的眼神。那不是晚辈对长辈的眼神，甚至也不是国王看臣民的眼神，那是唯有Alpha之间才能理解的痴迷与贪恋。  
这句话原本就在Howard喉间，却在他看见Charles的笑容时又被咽了回去。  
或许吧。他摇晃着手里的酒杯，默然不语。若是再年轻个十年，他一定会对好友的选择评头论足一番。但如今，他俩都已经不是当初满怀天真的少年人了。一个商人，一个政客，各自都有难以放手的坚持和理想。  
“那么，我只能祝你一切顺利。”  
他举起酒杯示意，Charles笑着与他碰了碰。一个把祝福说得别有深意，而偏偏另一个在局之人却全然无知无觉。  
“那么，说回你自己。”  
Charles舔了舔嘴唇上残留的酒液，打量起了Howard.  
“Stark会长，对不对？”  
“你也要开始取笑我了吗？”Howard装出不堪忍受的样子来，“咱们能不能跳过这些个步骤，直接喝到不省人事，趴在桥边吐得满地都是的阶段？”  
“得啦，我才不要重蹈年轻时的覆辙。只是好奇，Maria不是不久前才为你诞下一个孩子吗？在这么重要的时刻，你怎么会到我们这里来？总不至于是专程来看我的吧。”  
“也是，也不是。”Howard微笑着回答，“有一些重要的生意要去商谈，本来就在附近。听说那位小国王为你举办了一个宴会，稍微绕个弯就过来了。”  
Charles脸上的笑意淡了些，他放下酒杯，看向了好友。  
“请务必告诉我我猜错了，你——不是去跟Shaw商量军火供应的吧？”  
Howard挑了挑眉。  
“是什么会让你这么想？”  
“我有我的办法，Howie，但是我恳求你，告诉我我猜错了。”Charles眨了眨双眼，原本掩藏地很好的情绪蓦然翻涌起来，“我明白我们各自都有各自的立场，我无法要求你什么，但——你是我的朋友……甚至是我学生时代最好的朋友！我……”  
“那么，你猜错了，我的朋友。”  
Howard放下酒杯，低沉地回答。  
“我的确听到一些风声，Shaw在扩大他每年的军备，显然是因为Genosha没有随Jakob的逝世一起垮塌这件事，给他造成了不少的烦恼。但我不会为他提供任何东西的。就像你说的那样，Charlie，我们各自都有各自的立场。作为一个商人，我不同疯子做交易。更何况，Shaw头顶的王冠显然让他比一般的疯子更加危险。”  
Charles深吸了一口气，眨动着眼睛，试图让湿润的眼睛回到正常的状态。  
“那就太好了，Howie，我听到了一些传言，我还以为……”  
“更何况，”Howard不紧不慢地补充，“你还在这里。我绝不会为了利益而将我的朋友置于危险之地，绝不。”  
Charles怔了一秒，没控制住，眼角的泪珠滚落了下来。  
“没必要那么感动吧，亲爱的。”Howard倾身为他递上手帕，“老实说，我有点受宠若惊。毕业那天Moira抱着你嚎啕你都没流过一滴泪来着，要是被她知道你为我哭了，一定会往我屁股上狠狠踹上一脚。”  
Charles刚拭去那滴眼泪，就不由得又开始微笑。  
“天啊，你可真是老样子。Howie，我真的不知道该怎么表达我的感激，但……”  
“如果你真的想感谢我，抽空来我家看看吧，Maria也很想你。”Howard冲他眨眨眼睛，“还有Tony那个小家伙，上帝啊，不瞒你说，我有时候会觉得我还没准备好——也许我和Maria该像你讨教下如何当个家长，你说呢？”  
“要我怎么说呢？当年我启程来这儿时也没料到会遇见一个别扭的小家伙。”Charles笑起来，“恐怕你唯一能够依靠的只有你的耐心了，Stark会长。”  
Howard呻吟一声，摆出了愁眉苦脸的样子。Charles微笑着把手帕递还给他，同时握住了他的手掌。  
“我以Charles Francis Xavier之名起誓，”他低声道，“你永远拥有我的友谊，Howard.”  
无须更多的言语，Howard回握住了他的手，对他露出了一个真挚的笑容。Charles心头一松，那些令人难耐的怀疑与恐惧也随之消散了风里。  
“……我打扰到你们了吗？”  
一个熟悉的声音响了起来，Charles抬起头，正看到Erik站在对面，神色不善地看着他俩。  
“Erik？你不是应该在跳舞吗？”  
“这位先生，”Erik没有理他，而是直勾勾地瞪着Howard，“你似乎在握着我未婚夫的手。”  
Charles这才发现他和Howard的手还搭在一起。他感觉有些尴尬，而Howard却挑了挑眉毛，坏心眼地回望着Erik，没有松开的意思。Charles只好用力把自己的手抽出来。  
“这位是Howard Anthony Walter Stark先生，是Stark商会的会长。”他向Erik介绍，“也是我学生时代的好友。”  
“这么说可有点见外了，亲爱的。”偏偏Howard还摆出伤心的样子，“我们可是还不会走路的时候就认识了。”  
“没有在帮忙，Howie.”Charles没好气地瞪了他一点，“酒喝完了，麻烦你再去拿点？”  
Howard拖拖拉拉地站起身，临走前，还被Erik投以凶狠的目光。  
“一对没良心的。”他小声嘟囔着，像酒水台走去。  
而Charles把Erik招到身前，仔细地观察着他的神情。  
“你在生气，Erik？刚才你对Stark先生很不礼貌，这可不对，要知道，他为了我们的国家……”  
“他握着你的手！”  
Erik大声打断了他。  
“你是我的未婚夫，他不可以握你的手！这可是在我的王宫，他是什么意思？”  
原来是这样吗？小Alpha感到自己的权威受到了挑战，露出了尖牙低声咆哮。  
Charles露出一个微笑，自以为理解了他的情绪。  
“就像我说的那样，Stark先生是我的朋友。”他温言安抚道，“他没有别的意思，只是跟我很久没见了，情绪有些波动。”  
“我不信任他。”Erik怀疑地看着他，“他那胡子看上去就不是好人。”  
“都开始以貌取人了啊，Erik？”Charles皱着眉头打量着他，“你的礼仪去哪儿了？说起来，你不是应该在陪同Frost家的小姐吗，怎么一个人跑到这边来了？你丢下她了吗？这可不是绅士所为。”  
“我没有！”Erik着急地握住他的手，“我只是！我只是……只想跟你一个人跳舞。”  
他垂着头，脸颊悄悄地发着烫。而Charles却只以为那是普通的撒娇。  
“你总不可能一辈子只跟我一个人跳舞。”  
他好气又好笑，联想到Howard之前的提醒，又有些心慌——他是否真的把Erik保护得太好了？  
“你总要出去社交的，Erik，今晚我特地邀请了很多你的同龄人，就是希望你能多交一些朋友。这些贵族们的子女，将来说不定会成为你身边的左膀右臂。”  
“但是——”  
“好啦，亲爱的，你不是说你已经长大了？”Charles轻轻松开他的手，“回大厅里去，同他们交谈吧，今晚别再回来找我了。”  
“Charles！”  
Erik慌乱地想要再度靠近，但Charles却已经露出了那种不容商榷的神情。  
“去吧，Erik，别让我失望。”  
Erik咬紧了牙，恼怒地瞪了他一眼，但还是听话地离开了。  
也许等Howard回来，他们的确该聊聊如何照顾孩子这个复杂地问题。  
Charles靠回栏杆边上，无奈地笑了。


	7. Chapter 7

***  
Erik缓步离开露台，脸色也随之一点点的沉下来。他的脑子有点涨，又有点疼。面对衣香鬓影交错的舞池，眼前竟全是Charles在露台上的身影。在后者和那个不知所谓的商人面前勉强维持的得体模样骤然轰塌。那一定很可怕，以至于竟然没有人上前与他攀谈。  
他看见Charles对着那个人露出笑容了。不是与仆从交谈时轻轻勾起嘴角，展示亲切的那种微笑，也不是被政务缠身时皱起眉头，略显无奈的那种苦笑，甚至都不是自己努力逗他开心时，忍不住弯起眉眼，却还要拿手捂着嘴唇，保留一丝矜持的轻笑。  
就只是纯粹快乐的笑容而已。  
那个人凭什么能让Charles露出那样的神色来？就因为他们认识在先吗？  
侍者端着托盘从身畔走过，Erik拦住他，也不管杯子里装的是什么就端过来一饮而尽。他吞下的明明是液体，但却像是一团火顺着喉咙攀进胃里，燃起滚烫的怒意。  
舞池里，Emma对着他遥遥举杯，嘲弄的神色仿佛在说：  
“我早就告诉你了。”  
Erik用拇指揩去唇角的酒液，忽然这所有的一切都令人难以忍受。  
他转身离开宴会大厅，几乎是落荒而逃。刺目的灯火和鼎沸的人声被他甩在身后，他在阴暗的角落里放声怒吼，然后一拳打在拳上。砖石砌成的墙壁和Genosha的冬夜一样冷漠无情，倒是搁在其上，藤蔓密布的花架嘎吱作响地晃悠着，然后倒了下来。  
“哎呀——！”  
“谁在那儿？！”  
Erik厉声问，同时迅速整理了表情——他这会儿看着又像个端肃的少年国王了，如果不是双眼微红，呼吸依然急促的话。  
“别抓我！我是合法受邀的宾客！”  
一个年龄跟他差不多的少年从角落里跳出来，嘴里叫嚷着。  
“我只是迷路了，不是故意乱晃的！”  
Erik眯着眼睛打量他，然后冷笑一声。  
“放屁的宾客，朕可不记得给侍卫营寄过邀请函。”  
借着黯淡的月光，少年显然也看清了他的模样。  
“天啊，国王陛——等等，国王陛下也会说粗话的嘛？”  
Erik懒得理他，倒是对少年手里的酒囊更有兴趣。  
“给我。”  
Erik向他示意。  
少年下意识地向后瑟缩，但他显然足够聪明，赶在Erik涌现出杀意之前献上了手中的酒囊。Erik拧开木塞喝了一口，辛辣的酒液如匕首般刺痛了他的咽喉，令他忍不住呛咳起来。但或许现在，越烈的酒越是他想要的，Erik闭上眼睛，又灌了几大口。  
“还不错吧，陛下？”少年显然是个善于察言观色的主，此刻殷切地凑上来，“那个小气的厨子把它藏得可紧了，好不容易今晚厨房忙得脱不开身，我才拿到的。”  
“你是说偷到的吧？”  
Erik皱起眉头看着他。  
少年讪笑着，悄悄缩起脖子。  
“求您别告发我，陛下。”他小声哀求，“要是让侍卫长知道了，我会死得很惨的。”  
“你也知道害怕。”Erik嗤笑一声，“Logan去哪儿了？都不好好管束，竟然让你偷懒跑到这里来。”  
少年看他醉醺醺的，似乎不甚追究的模样，胆子也逐渐大起来。  
“Logan今晚去保护Xavier殿下了。”他坦白，“我琢磨着今晚王宫被围得里三层外三层的，也不会出什么乱子，索性……”  
少年还在叽叽喳喳，但Erik却没在听了。那个名字令他又回想起露台上的情形，Charles畅快的笑容再一次刺痛了他。他仰头又灌下几口酒，被呛得咳嗽不止。  
“陛下，您少喝点。这酒后劲大，气味也重。我上次就是因为满身酒气被发现的，那个厨子可小气了，他竟然……”  
Erik盯着酒囊，忽然涌现出一个想法。  
“你叫什么名字？”他打断了少年的喋喋不休。  
“Azazel，陛下.”  
“Azazel，首先，这可实在算不上什么酒。”Erik把木塞重新拧好，在Azazel不舍的目光下把它收进了外套的夹层里。  
“其次，朕有一个任务交给你。办得好的话，今晚的事情一笔勾销。办得不好的话……”  
他盯着Azazel的眼睛，缓缓勾起嘴角。  
“朕会以治下不利之罪罚Logan领三十军鞭，至于他回去之后又会怎么惩处你，朕就不知道了。”  
Azazel在他的目光下打了个哆嗦。  
“我一定办好。”  
他乖巧地回答。

***  
Emma站在琳琅满目的餐点前，有点拿不定主意。  
“如果朕是你，朕就不会取用它们。”  
Erik悄无声息地出现在她的身后。  
“你的礼服裙是丝绸做的吧？任何一点滑进肚子的食物都可以在你腹部造成难以忽视的凸起。”  
Emma瞬间捏紧了勺子，快速整理起表情来。当她回过头，看向国王的时候，又是那个矜贵的少女了。  
“陛下，可真是吓了我一跳。”她挑起眉毛，故作惊讶，“我猜您已经去过露台了？”  
Erik点点头，表情冷淡。  
“去过了。”  
Emma冰蓝色的双眸里闪过一丝困惑，显然，Erik的反应与她预计的并不一致。  
“那么，我想您已经见过Stark先生了，我不得不说——他是个非常有魅力的Alpha，看起来跟Xavier殿下也是旧相识。陛下真放心让他俩独处？啊，不过Xavier殿下是您的未婚夫，陛下信任他也是应该的。”  
Erik不回话，只是凝视着她的双眼。不知为何，那眼神竟让Emma产生了被野兽盯住的错觉，她后退了半步，然后勉强稳住心神。  
“你不够格。”Erik轻声说。  
“什么？”  
“做Genosha的王后，与朕并肩共治。”  
Emma张了张口，一时不知道该说些什么。  
“我差点被你的话左右了心神，还好一点夜风，几口劣酒，让我稍稍缓了过来。”Erik侧身，越过她端起桌上的一杯酒，“你很聪明是真的，Emma，但既然你那么聪明，就不会不明白戳疼软肋并不是取得上位者欢心的有效方法。”  
“我只是想给您留下印象，毕竟有那么多人……”  
“那么多人想给朕留下印象，但Charles早就教过我该如何分辨真心。”  
“真心？”Emma古怪地笑了起来，“您根本连他都……”  
“闭嘴。”Erik冷哼一声，“Charles的事我自然有我自己的判断。至于你——”  
他打量着Emma，令后者再度陷入毛骨悚然的不安之中。  
“我猜笼络我是别人的主意，而你故意反其道行之，想要反抗。那么，是谁在操纵着你呢？你的家族？父亲？亦或者……”  
“没有人在操纵我！我是自由的。”Emma低吼出声，而后终于意识到了什么，慌乱地捂住嘴唇。  
Erik瞥了她一眼。  
“你还小，受人摆布是难免的。”  
“说得好像你就多么成熟一样。”Emma忍不住挖苦起来。  
“我也还没有成年，也逃不过。”  
Erik垂下眼睛，自嘲地笑了起来。Emma看了他一会儿，不知怎么稍稍放下了戒备。  
“所以您又折回来跟我说这些是为什么？”她感到困惑，“特地羞辱我吗？”  
“不，是因为你的外貌和头脑。”  
“我以为陛下对它们不感兴趣？”  
“我的皇后有且只有Charles一个。”Erik重复了一遍，“我可以把你纳入麾下，Emma Frost，甚至可以帮你摆脱你的父亲。但首先，你要证明自己的能力——去露台上，运用你引以为傲的武器，把那个留着愚蠢胡子的Alpha从Charles身边支开。”  
“原来如此。”这会儿Emma又笑了，“所以这就是你的目的，你这个可怜的……”  
Erik赶在她说出讥嘲的话语前打断了她。  
“Frost女公爵，你觉得如何？”  
他转动着酒杯，像谈论早晨的天气一样谈论着一个承诺，“还是你想连姓也一起换了？”  
Emma狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“你最好说话算话！”  
“当然。”Erik注视着她的背影，轻声说。  
“朕可是国王。”


	8. Chapter 8

***  
许是被喧嚣的宾客们赶离了花园，一只麻雀落在露台的栏杆上，跳去跳去。  
Charles想了想，揉碎了佐酒的面包洒在栏杆上。麻雀警惕地看了他一眼，啾啾叫着扑腾了过来。Charles微笑着看它啄食，心下又有些疑虑，不明白为什么Howard只是去拿个酒，就花了那么久。  
“抱歉，我来晚了。”  
正想着，Howard就出现了。  
“怎么花了那么久？”  
“Frost家的女孩似乎有话要跟我说。”Howard的表情有点纠结，Charles立刻就读懂了。  
“看来你的魅力依然不减当年。她怎么样？”  
“别取笑我了，Charlie。”  
“你误会了。”Charles端起酒杯，“我是真的问你她怎么样。”  
“你该不会是打算……？”Howard若有所思，“也是，Frost有世袭的爵位，不同于一般的商贾世家，跟Genosha王室也算是渊源颇深。但你真的要放弃自己一手培养出来的Alpha吗？”  
“怎么能说是放弃呢？”Charles纠正他，“我只是尽量帮Erik规划，一切还是要看他自己的意思。”  
“那你呢？你准备怎么办？”  
“我？我怎么样并不重要……”Charles看着头顶的繁星，表情有些落寞。“如果Raven还愿意见我，那我回Westchester，如果她不愿意——那、那我回学士之城，当一个学士也不错。”  
“你的确知道戴上学士的链条就意味着你再也无法结婚生子，是吧？”  
“那又如何？我已然抚养大了我最得意的孩子，又或者说学生。”Charles又抿了口杯中的红酒，露出骄傲的神色，“Erik会是一个非常优秀的国王。他的名字会被记载在史书上，供后人传唱。”  
Howard在心中默默叹了口气，他觉得应该有个人来戳破同窗好友的美好幻想，但又觉得那似乎非常残忍，说不出口。正当他在犹豫的时候，一个小个子侍卫莽莽撞撞地闯进来，一迭声地呼叫。  
“殿下！殿下不好了！”  
“怎么了？”Charles立刻就注意到了靠在他肩膀上的少年。  
“Erik——！”他焦急地呼唤小国王的名字，“你怎么了？”  
“国王陛下没事，只是好像喝多了。”Azazel手心里捏着把汗，“叫嚷着说难受，要我来找Charles殿下。”  
“难受？”Charles更着急了，“为什么不通知医师？到这里有什么用？”  
“这……”  
Azazel本来就紧张，这会儿被问得一时语塞。趴在他身上假装昏迷的Erik看他答不上来，恼火地偷偷拿胳膊肘撞他。越是催促，Azazel就越是不知道该如何和Charles交代，额头上冒得汗越来越多。眼看他是派不上什么用场了，Erik只得自己出马。  
“Charles……”  
让Azazel抗他过来之前，Erik喝光了半袋酒囊的劣酒，剩下的半袋刻意洒在了衣襟和皮肤之上。眼下他一抬起头，那刺鼻的酒气就呛得Charles皱起了眉头。  
“天啊……陛下怎么会喝这么多！”  
“Charles……”Erik故意装作醉醺醺的样子，“好难受……抱抱……”  
刚才凶巴巴的国王这会儿竟拉长了语调撒起娇来，Azazel看得都呆住了，也不知道帮忙把他往Charles怀里送。Erik表面上迷迷瞪瞪的，内心已是在暗自骂他。幸好Charles心下焦急，竟被他们这拙劣的演技骗了过去，忙不迭搂住了他。  
“怎么了？Erik，你还好吧？”  
Erik顺势蹭啊蹭啊地从Azazel那边挪到了Charles的怀里，黏糊糊地抱怨。  
“头好晕……呜……难受……”  
Charles伸手抚上他的脸颊，只觉得手掌下的肌肤微微发烫，不由得更着急了一些。  
“难受吗？没事的，Erik，我带你去找医师看看好不好？”  
那样的话不就毫无意义了吗？Erik咬紧牙齿，索性用力搂住了Charles的腰，装作发起酒疯来。  
“不要！”  
“Erik，听话……”  
“我没事的！只是喝多了些……呜……”Erik用力把脸埋进Charles的胸脯，“这里好吵……吵得我头晕……我们回去休息吧，Charles……好不好？”  
“这……”Charles犯难地看了眼Howard，而后者端着酒杯，嘴角挂着抹他无法理解的苦笑。  
“不用在意我。你带他去‘好好看看’吧。”  
Howard无奈地表示，希望Charles能读懂他的言下之意。然而Charles却是关心则乱，道了声歉就又忙着询问Erik的状况。看着他俩搂在一起的身影，Howard终于发生在那两个人之间的事并容不得自己插手。在Charles抱着Erik离开之后，他对着皎洁的月光独自举起了酒杯。  
“年轻人。”  
他叹息道。  
“敬你们勇往直前的爱情。”

***  
微凉的毛巾落在皮肤上，抹去了Erik脸上的些微汗珠，也抹掉了他刻意抹上去的刺鼻酒液。Erik顺势睁开眼睛，痴痴地看着坐在他床头的人。  
“真的不用召人来看看吗？”Charles担心地问道。  
他眼中的关怀之情令Erik心底悄悄生长出一丝羞愧，但随着Charles柔软的手指搭上他的额头，他的心脏又扑通扑通地跳起来，把负罪感挤到了角落。  
“不用了……”  
Erik摸索着握住Charles的手指。  
“你陪陪我就好……”  
“这么大的孩子了还喜欢撒娇。”Charles的眼神充满怜爱，“睡一会儿吧，睡醒了就不难受了。”  
“那你陪我睡！”  
Erik脱口而出，而后意识到了自己说了什么，整个人都悄无声息地兴奋起来。  
Charles倒是没想那么多，依然以为他是喝多了在撒娇。  
“这不合规矩。”他无奈地看着Erik，“Erik已经长大了，要勇敢地一个人睡了。”  
“我又不是害怕……”Erik把脸颊搁在他的手心，软软地开口祈求，“我好难受嘛……Charles，留下来陪陪我……”  
“谁让你喝那么多的？”Charles叹了口气，“酗酒可不是一个国王应有的行为。”  
“明明是Charles要我去跟他们社交的。”Erik控诉道，“都是Charles的错……Charles要负责的！留下来嘛……”  
“那我也没让你喝那么多呀。”  
“不管，是Charles要求的！”Erik在他手心蹭来蹭去，“Erik那么听话了，Charles要负责！”  
“你根本就是在耍小孩子脾气，不知道你在说些什么。”Charles完全拿他没有办法。他看了眼天色，的确已经是伸手不见五指的黑夜了。现在把Erik丢在房间里，他也不是很放心。在Erik眼巴巴的注视下，他索性叹了口气，答应下来。  
“好，我留下来陪你，但你要乖乖的，快些睡觉好不好？”  
在Charles看不到的被褥下，Erik用力拧住了床单，来遏制住那已经涌到了喉间的尖叫。  
“……好……”他小口地转换着呼吸，来平复激动的心情，“那你……那你睡过来。”  
“稍等一下。”  
Charles站起身，吹熄掉房间四角的烛灯，只留下床头的一盏，而后散下头发，开始宽衣解带。Erik眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他，悄悄蹭掉了手心的汗水。可偏偏那酒的后劲的确如Azazel所说的那般猛烈，他即使睁大了眼睛，也无法在昏暗的烛火下看得分明。只隐隐绰绰地看到Charles解开腰带，脱掉外套，露出常年被遮盖着的白皙皮肤。在Charles弯下柔软的腰肢，脱掉束缚住自己的紧身长裤，解开拴在小腿上的袜带之后，他身上就只剩下了一套宽松的棉质衬衣。  
Erik咽了咽口水，只觉得没来由的心慌意乱。当Charles整理好了一切，往他这边走来的时候，他甚至没出息地吓了一跳，下意识闭上了双眼。  
“已经睡着了吗？”Charles摸了摸他的头发。而后拉开被子，躺在了他的身旁。  
“还没有……”  
Erik小心翼翼地睁开眼睛。Azazel提供的那袋酒算什么，Charles正躺在他身边的这个事实已足够令他头晕目眩，喘不上起来。眼看他怔怔地盯着自己，Charles还以为他是喝迷糊了，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“原来Erik喝多了就会傻乎乎的。”他摸摸Erik的脸蛋，低声说，“以后可就知道喽？不能在别人面前暴露。”  
Erik眨眨眼睛，蹭过去抱住了他。  
“只让你一个人看。”他低声说。  
Charles又说了些什么，他没太听清。眼下的情形对他来说已经仿若天堂。他的脑袋靠在Charles胸口，双手还搂着Charles的腰——妈的，Logan是怎么知道Charles的腰上有那么美妙的软肉的？回头要把他鞭打一顿——还有香味，Charles的颈侧散发的幽香——往日里隔着衣领闻不真切，只觉得Charles身上总是散发着一股好闻的味道。眼下Erik明白了，那是Charles作为Omega的天赐，也是Omega们引诱伴侣的工具。他不禁开始想象，当他和Charles成亲之后，他用牙齿咬破Charles腺体之时，那白皙的脖颈之处又将散发多么美妙的……  
“Erik？”Charles问他，“你心跳得怎么那么快？”  
Erik蓦然从幻想中抽离，他勉强吸了口气，觉得脑袋晕乎乎的。  
“没什么……”  
Charles摸摸他的额头，“好像还是很烫。”  
“酒散了就好了。”Erik不安地扭动了一下身体。  
他身体下意识的反应令他感到羞愧和无措，而Charles的关心却更是雪上加霜。  
“还是很难受吗……？”  
“也不是。”Erik勉强回答，“我睡不着……你能给我唱首歌吗，Charles？”  
“唱歌吗？唔……我不会呀。”Charles靠在他的枕边微笑，“我给你讲个故事吧。”  
Erik一边尽力平复心跳，一边聆听着Charles为他讲述的那个故事。上涌的酒气和Charles柔软的语调令他的眼皮越来越沉，睡意逐渐在这个房间里弥漫开来。  
“Charles……”  
“嗯？”  
“你爱我吗？”  
Charles轻声笑了。  
“怎么突然问这个？”  
“你爱我吗？”Erik重复了一遍。  
“当然。”Charles柔声道，他以为Erik喝多了，又变回了以前那个没有安全感的小小孩童。“我像Large爱Small那样爱你。”  
“那你亲我下。”  
“Erik……？”  
“亲我下。”Erik握住他的手，固执地要求，“Charles……”  
黑暗中，Charles沉默了。Erik靠在枕头上，忐忑不安地等待着。片刻后，他听到一声轻叹，一个柔软的吻落在他的额头。  
“睡吧，Erik。”  
真好。Erik幸福地阖上了双眼。  
Charles爱他。永远爱他，无论他做什么，Charles都会爱他。


	9. Chapter 9

***  
诚如Azazel所言，厨师长偷藏的那瓶酒后劲很足。即使Erik竭尽全力地试图保持清醒，以延长这段得之不易的时光，最终，也不得不沉沉睡去。然而这样似乎也已经足够令人满意，被Charles的气息环绕着，Erik陷入甜香四溢的美梦里。  
当阳光拂去Genosha的薄雾，整座城市缓缓苏醒过来时，Erik迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛。他下意识地探出手在鹅毛被中摸索了片刻，而后慌忙坐起身，寻找出现在梦中而又消失在身旁的那个人。  
“Erik，你醒了？”  
熟悉的嗓音让Erik迅速地冷静下来，他抬头看着站在床头的人，失落地发现Charles早已换下睡衣，换上了常服。剪裁妥帖的领口被一根深蓝色的丝带束得整整齐齐，再无供人遐思的余地。昨夜那般旖旎的场景仿佛只是存在于梦中的泡影。  
“Erik？怎么呆呆的，没睡饱吗？”  
“唔，有点头疼……”Erik胡乱应了声，“你怎么醒那么早？”  
“其实并不早了。”Charles含笑看着他，“是Erik睡得太香了，我没忍心喊你起床。”  
Erik这才意识到窗外的阳光的确比往日起床时看着要明亮一点。他匆忙跳下床，Charles摇了摇桌上的铃，侍从们便捧着衣物和梳洗用具鱼贯而入。  
“我让厨房煮了牛奶燕麦粥。”Charles告诉他，“我知道你平时喜欢吃煎蛋和肉卷，但昨晚喝多了，还是吃点清淡的比较舒服。”  
Erik的心情也跟牛奶燕麦粥一样黏糊糊的。  
“你快要把我宠坏了。”  
“平日里才不会这么惯着你。”Charles笑了笑，“以后可别喝那么多了，昨晚我是真的有点担心。”  
“抱歉。以后不会了。”Erik乖乖地应道。他此刻的心绪异常宁静，仿佛只要注视着Charles的笑靥，其他的任何什么事都不再重要，就连服侍穿衣的侍从是被他难得的柔顺语调给吓到，扣错了衬衣的纽扣也没发现。  
“这里是不是扣错了？”  
还是Charles走了过来，点了点那颗扣错的扣子。Erik低下头看了眼，而后皱起眉头。  
“啊，抱歉！”侍从慌乱地低下头，“我……”  
“没关系，我来吧。”  
Charles挥了挥手让他退下，自己低头为Erik整理起了衣服。Erik看着他白皙的手指搭在自己衣襟上，灵活地解开纽扣，不由得咽了口口水。  
“Char……Charles！”  
“嗯？”  
“Charles昨晚睡得好吗？”Erik结结巴巴地问道。那种暖洋洋热乎乎、头脑发胀的感觉又来了。  
“托你这个小醉鬼的福，被酒气熏了一夜。”  
“我……我不是故意的。”  
Erik沮丧地低下了头。  
“开玩笑的啦，我睡得很好。Erik呢？”  
“我、我也睡得很好！做了一个很好的梦。”  
“嗯，那就好。”Charles莞尔一笑，给他抚平领口的褶皱，“好啦，国王陛下可以去吃早餐了。”  
他说完，便想要后撤，但Erik却猛地拉住了他的手。  
“Charles！”  
“嗯？”Charles歪过头，不解地看着他，“怎么啦？”  
“你还没问我梦见了什么。”  
“怎么酒都醒了，却还是这么缠人。”Charles哭笑不得，“好吧，那Erik昨晚梦见了什么呢？”  
Erik握着他的手，只觉得嗓子痒痒的，胸口也痒痒的，手心一阵阵地冒汗。  
“我梦见了……我和你的婚礼。”  
他望着Charles，热忱地说。昨夜，Charles“永远爱你”的承诺像是印在胸口的一个吻，抚平了他内心所有的不安与犹疑。Erik不想再害羞地遮掩什么，也许他和Charles相遇的契机并不如寻常爱侣，但现在，他爱他的未婚夫，渴望与他共度一生。  
然而Charles的反应却令他大失所望。  
年长的Omega怔怔地看着他，湛蓝的双眼里满是茫然无措。  
“有鸽子、鲜花，还有你——你穿着礼服向我走来。”Erik鼓足勇气，热情地勾勒那番愿景，“我、我在想，我想早点看到你穿礼服的样子——不是在梦里，是在现实里。Charles，再过两个月就是我17岁的生日。那离我成年也没多久了……我们早点开始筹备婚礼吧，好不好？”  
“……婚礼？”  
“是呀。”Erik点点头，“我想和我的成年礼一起办，我们的婚礼。”  
Charles宛如大梦初醒一般，猛然推开了他。  
“不！”  
“Charles……？为什么不？”  
这次，不解的人变成了Erik。而避开他的视线，顾左右而言他的人变成了Charles。  
“我……你昨晚不是在跟Frost家的女孩聊天吗？我以为你们度过了一段不错的时光。”  
“你吃醋了，Charles？”Erik上前一步，想要再度握住Charles的手，“这是个误会，我跟她没什么好说的，我爱的是你。”  
Charles把手缩进了袖子里，悄悄躲过了Erik的动作。  
“我以为你会更喜欢跟你同龄的Omega们。”  
“你为什么会这么想？”Erik觉得有点好笑，“我从小就注视着你，眼里哪里还能看进去别的人？我一直在期待着与你履行婚约的那天，还一直担心你嫌我太幼稚——不过你昨晚说了爱我，我就放心了。”  
Charles的脸色变得苍白，他下意识地将手撑在桌面上，扶住了摇摇欲坠的身体。  
“……不。”  
“不什么？Charles不愿意吗？”Erik又开始不安，“为什么？还是觉得我年纪不够大吗？”  
“……不要在这里说这个。”Charles低声说。  
Erik一愣，这才注意到一旁的侍从们早就战战兢兢地立到了角落里，不敢打断他和Charles的谈话。  
原来是Charles害羞了。  
“那我们换个时间。”  
他自以为懂得了Omega的小心思。  
“那我们待会儿在御前会议上讨论一下？”  
“不！”  
“不行吗？”Erik有点失望，“我想让他们早点准备起来。”  
“昨天才举办了舞会，大家肯定都很疲惫。”Charles勉强安抚他，“况且，那么多名门贵族都聚集在Genosha，最近可有一段时间要忙呢，先暂且等等吧。”  
“好。”Erik乖乖点头，“听Charles的。”  
Charles回馈给他一个微笑，只不过略显僵硬。  
“那我先去议事厅了……”  
“Charles！”Erik喊住他，“你为什么不是很高兴的样子？”  
这个问题令Charles抿起嘴唇，沉默了片刻方才回答。  
“在婚礼这件事上，我和Erik有些不一样的看法。”他斟酌着用词，缓慢地说，“我本来想晚些再跟你讨论这个问题，但既然你先提起了，我……我想也是时候坐下来，好好谈谈。只不过……”  
他看了眼边上假装盯着地面，但其实一个个耳朵竖得老高的侍从，向Erik示意。  
“我明白的！具体细节我们稍后再谈。”Erik立刻心领神会，“我知道你向来不喜欢铺张浪费，但我是真的想给Charles一个盛大的婚礼！”  
“嗯……”Charles脸上的微笑都快挂不住了，“时间真的不早了，我先走了，Erik去吃早餐吧。”  
“好。”Erik美滋滋地答应下来，“那我送你到门口。”  
Charles依然下意识地想要躲开，但过于熟稔的关系令Erik轻易便挽住了他的手臂。  
“走吧。”  
Charles悄悄地叹了口气。  
“那就辛苦陛下了。”

***  
摆在Erik面前的是一壶红茶，和一碟饼干。  
Charles亲自做的“果酱饼干”。  
Erik感到些微的不安。Charles不常摆出这样的架势来招待他，如果有，那一定是他做错了什么，被Logan一状告到Charles面前。又或者是他遭遇了什么挫折，Charles刻意来安抚他糟糕的心情。但距离上一次，Charles端出这种饼干已经是两年多前了，Erik仔细思索了一番，晨间的议会上他并未与Charles起任何冲突。于是，他将这碟饼干的出现归咎于他们今夜的话题——婚礼。  
“看来在婚礼这件事上，你一定很多意见。”他冲坐在对面的Charles微笑，“所以已经提前准备好了安抚我的点心。”  
Charles垂着头，没有立刻回答，而是端起了茶壶。  
“让我来吧！”  
Erik忙不迭地接过Charles手中的杯子，为他俩斟上茶水。  
“以后这种事情都交给我来做。”他向Charles许诺，“我会努力成为一个好丈夫的。”  
Charles搭在杯耳上的手指攥紧，又松开。他抬起头看着Erik，露出欲言又止的神色。  
“我知道你在想什么。”而Erik还在笑，“我在你眼里的还是太幼稚了，是不是？但我向你发誓，Charles，我一定会好好学的。我会成为Genosha最好的丈夫，不对，是整个大陆最好的丈夫。”  
“不是这样的。”Charles叹了口气，终于开口，“Erik，我并不想举办婚礼。”  
Erik原本已经端起了茶杯，此刻又放下了。  
“我只猜到你要求削减预算，却没料到你连婚礼都不想要。”Erik纠结地盯着茶叶梗，“你就是考虑的东西太多了，Charles，不用担心财政负担，更不用担心别人的闲言碎语。”  
“我想你再一次误解了。”Charles打断了他，“我并不想结婚，Erik。”  
茶匙“叮当”一声，落回了杯子里。  
“不想……结婚……是什么意思？”  
Erik呆呆地望着他，仿佛并不能明白从他嘴里吐露的话语。  
“就是字面上的意思。”  
Charles这会儿倒是显得很平静，他直视着Erik的双眼，表情没有一丝波澜。  
“我本来打算等你再长大一些再说的，但既然你挑起了这个话题，那我想也是时候告诉你了。”  
偌大的寝殿一时安静了下来，Erik用力攥紧了杯子，直到指尖泛白也未曾发觉。Charles注意到了，有些不忍地垂下眼睑。  
“我并不想对你撒谎，Erik，我以为等你长大了就会自然而然地爱上年轻的Omega，但……”  
Erik忽然伸出手，握住了Charles的手臂。他的动作如此之快，并没有给Charles任何闪避的空间。  
“你觉得我会爱上别人，所以并不想结婚？”Erik盯着他，勉强挤出一个笑容，“那你现在知道我爱的是你了，我们依然可以……”  
“不。”Charles把自己的手腕从Erik的指间抽走，“不，Erik，这不是你的问题，是我的，我犯了错误。”  
他再度叹了口气，眼角眉梢沾染上一层淡淡的倦意。  
“我刚到Genosha的时候，你只有那么小，我没有办法和你谈论那么复杂的话题。”他从桌旁的书架上端起一个木盒，轻轻放在Erik的眼前。“事实上，当年我和你父亲订立的婚约只是一纸互利互惠的契约，我无意成为任何Alpha的伴侣，而他也早已决意固守对你母亲的忠诚，因而，我们一拍即合。订婚，能让原本各自为营的Genosha和Westchester联合起来，对抗窥伺着我们领土的敌人。如果你不相信的话，我和你父亲往来的信笺都在这个盒子里。”  
Erik拒绝阅读那些信，他的双眼依然紧盯着Charles，脸上的笑容却在一丝丝地淡下来。  
“父亲的心我一直都明白。但那是他和你的约定，我看不出这和我们之间的婚约有什么联系。”  
“噢，我亲爱的Erik，这就是为什么我说这是我的问题。”Charles苦笑了起来，“我不想结婚，Erik，我从Westchester千里迢迢逃到这里，其中一个原因就是躲避婚姻。”  
Erik听懂了他话里的意思，他睁大眼睛瞪着Charles，而后者侧过头，轻巧地回避了他的视线。  
“你不想结婚？可是……就连我也不想吗？”  
“不如说，尤其是你，Erik。我看着你一点点地长大，对我来说，你就像我的孩子一样。”Charles端起茶杯抿了一口，冷掉的红茶苦得像是他此刻嘴角的微笑。  
“为什么？”Erik的声音逐渐颤抖起来，“为什么？！”  
“这是我的个人选择，也是一个很复杂的问题。或许等你再长大一些才能明白。”  
“我不是问这个，”Erik觉得眼角发胀，“为什么连我都不可以？你不是说了爱我的吗？就在昨晚，你亲口告诉我的！”  
“我的确很爱你，Erik……”Charles凝视着他，眼底泛起Erik无法理解的哀愁，“但我也说了，你就像是我的孩子一样。我喜爱你，疼爱你，愿意为你付出一切——只除了爱情。我以为你对我也是孩童般的依恋，我从未想过——诸神在上，我们相差了11岁，Erik，你所以为的爱情，不过是一时的迷恋。”  
“不是的！”Erik终于吼出了声，“不是的！我对Charles……”  
“我应该早些让你接触同龄的Omega。”然而Charles无视了他的话语，“如果你能多接触一些年轻的孩子，就会明白你对我的感情其实只不过是少年人的冲动作祟。”  
“不是的！”Erik重重地挥舞了一下手臂，砸在桌上的声响震得杯盏都吓了一跳，“不是这样的！我不允许你否认我的感情！”  
相比起他的狼狈，Charles却平静得令他感到陌生。  
“等那份迷恋褪色了，Erik就会明白我说的话。”  
永远温柔，却也永远冷静的Omega甚至还掏出手帕，轻轻拭去了Erik眼角的泪滴。  
“别哭。”Charles眼底隐隐有一丝不忍，“国王陛下是不可以哭的。”  
这安慰根本没用，Erik仿佛被一只冰冷的手掌捏着了心脏，痛得无法呼吸。国王陛下，他几乎为这个称呼而悲伤地笑出声来，说什么国王陛下，他连他的王后都……  
一个念头忽然击中了他。  
“如果我命令你呢？”他按住Charles的手掌，“我是国王，对不对？更何况我们本来就有婚约，只要朕明天向议会宣布我想要举行婚礼，那么一切都名正言顺，你要嫁给我——你必须得嫁给我！”  
Charles的动作滞住了。  
“很遗憾，议会不会听你的。”  
他闭上眼睛，深深地吸了口气后放才睁开。他看着Erik，仿佛隐藏着极大的痛楚。  
“我恨我将会这么对你，Erik——但我早就已经跟大部分朝臣达成一致，Genosha和Westchester的婚约会取消，但联盟依然会继续，这早就已经是我们并未公开宣布的决定。”  
Erik完全傻了。  
“你什么时候……”  
“改革派一向认同我的主张，而那些与我为敌的保守党也巴不得我能离你远一些，要达成共识并不困难。”Charles放下手帕，轻轻后撤了两步，“如果你宣布履行婚约，保守党会带头指责我的年龄和身份不适合戴上后冠，而后我的人会跟上，局势一边倒之后，我会主动请求解除婚约，到时候你就会被情势所迫，不得不点头应允。”  
Erik张开了口，但喉咙却被一只无形的手死死扼住，连半点声音都发不出来。  
“所以我希望你不要那么做，Erik，我不想胁迫你。”Charles轻声道，“现在，擦干净你的脸蛋，早点回去睡觉吧。醒来后就忘了婚约，业忘了我们今晚说过的这些话。”  
Erik的大脑一片空白，他抬手指向Charles，却连指尖都在几不可查地颤抖。  
“抱歉。”Charles不忍地撇过脸，“我真的……非常抱歉。”  
“不——！”  
Erik从胸腔迸发出了一声嘶吼，凄厉地连他都认不出是自己的嗓音。他一把推开想要安抚他的Charles，昏头涨脑地冲出了门。他的胸膛像结了冰，大脑又像是着了火，沸腾到他看不清眼前的事物，甚至都无法顺畅地呼吸。他被门口的阶梯绊了一跤，踉踉跄跄地滚落在地，然后又挣扎着爬起来，在冰凉的夜风中努力试图呼吸。  
“Erik……！”  
Charles的呼唤让他多少找回了一些理智，他回过头，泪眼婆娑地看向追出来的Omega。  
“我……”Charles走到他面前，踌躇了片刻后方才低声道，“我并不想挟持你的国家，取代你的权威，Erik，只是……等你冷静下来，我自然会……”  
这不是Erik想听到的。  
“……骗子。”  
在眼眶中盘旋依旧的泪水终于落了下来，大颗大颗地顺着脸颊滑落。  
“Charles是个骗子——！”Erik撕心裂肺地吼道，“你明明说过你爱我的！你说过的——！”  
“抱歉……我……”  
泪水模糊了视线，Charles慌乱的表情看着并不真切。  
“你总是说抱歉……”Erik呛咳着推开了靠近的他，“我想听的根本就不是抱歉——！”  
从眼眶里汹涌而出的泪水那么多，仿佛从十二岁的冬季就一滴一滴地储存在他的身体里，等待着一个契机淹没他的心脏，打湿他的衣襟。他哭得双腿都失了力气，不得不蹲下身，抱住自己的双臂。而那份悲伤的来源却就这么一脸无措地站在他的面前，努力想要擦拭干净他的泪水，却吝惜到不肯给予他一个拥抱。  
为什么不肯抱住我呢？我只是想要你爱我而已。  
Erik绝望地想。  
我等了那么久、那么久，只是想要你爱我而已。  
良久，Charles轻轻地抚摸了下他的脑袋。  
“抱歉，Erik。”  
有什么东西，跟着Erik决堤的泪水，一起碎了。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

***  
昨夜的一场小雨让本就崎岖的石子路显得愈发泥泞，甚至弄脏了Emma的小皮靴。她提起裙摆，穿过三个喝得晕头转向的醉汉、一条躲在屋檐下的小狗和两个正向醉汉展示胸脯的风尘女，径直拐进了小巷里。  
地狱火的招牌脏兮兮的，还在向下滴水。一个肌肉扎实的男性Alpha站在酒店门口，瞥了眼Emma。  
“嘘——”他向Emma呶嘴，“这里不是你这种富家小姐来的地方。”  
Emma扬起眉毛，然后用那双沾了泥的小羊皮靴子踢开了门。那个壮汉本来还有话要说，但一枚闪闪发光的银币成功让他闭上了嘴。  
与愁云惨淡的雨天不同，酒馆里是另一个世界。明亮的炉火，忙碌的招待，滋滋冒烟的烤肉排，以及——当然啦，捧着酒桶喝得酩酊大醉的客人们。  
没有理会那些对她吹口哨的醉汉们，Emma径直走向最阴暗的角落。迎着她的目光，Azazel慌乱地站起身。  
“他喝了多少？”  
“呃……让我数数，一、二、四、七……”  
“算了。”  
Emma头疼地看着趴在油腻的酒桌上，被成打空瓶簇拥着的少年。她伸手戳了戳他的肩膀，对方一动不动，根本毫无反应。  
哈，国王。  
Emma在内心替Genosha诅咒了一下上天，然后换了个问题。  
“他喝了多久？”  
“不……不清楚。”Azazel惴惴不安地回答，“我来的时候陛下就已经在这儿了……”  
这回，Emma连个白眼都欠奉。  
“你不问我是什么时候来的吗？”  
“不必了。”  
Emma一屁股坐在Azazel的边上，把国王新上任的贴身侍卫吓了一跳。  
“把他弄醒。”  
“现在吗？”  
“不然还要醉到什么时候？”Emma没好气地回答。  
“不好说。”Azazel想了想，“三次里有两次，我们在王宫门关了以后才离开酒馆。”  
Emma抓起桌上的陶碟，用力摔到地上。“哗啦”一声脆响，酒馆里的其他顾客纷纷侧目，而趴在桌上的Erik却只是动了动肩膀，发出一声含糊不清的梦呓。  
“酒……”  
“我知道你听见了。”Emma冷冷地说，“给我起来，不然下一个盘子就要砸在您的脸上了，陛下。”  
Azazel纠结地握着佩剑，不知道该如何处置这位过于美丽的不速之客。而Erik睁开布满血丝的双眼，还未坐直身体，便又抓过木杯灌了一大口。  
“陛下，我来索要我应得的奖励。”  
眼看他沉默着只管继续喝酒，Emma有些沉不住气了。  
Erik并不正眼看她，而是示意Azazel为他打开第二桶麦芽酒。  
“我照您的吩咐去做了，可您答应的报酬在哪里？说什么帮我摆脱父亲的控制，予我授爵？就您现在成天喝得不省人事的状态，别说Xavier殿下看不上您了，恐怕议会之上都不再有立足之地了！”  
Azazel被她大胆的言辞吓得不轻，而年轻的国王却似乎并不理会——直到被她提起的那个名字刺痛了心扉。  
“滚开。”  
“你看看你现在的样子！”Emma咆哮道，“哪里像是一国之君！”  
“你僭越了，Frost小姐。”Erik的声音不比她有温度，“现在离开，看在你父亲的面子上，我可以不治你的罪。”  
“该离开的人不是我！”Emma恼怒地提高了嗓门，“整天窝在这种破酒馆里！难道您已经放弃了吗？！”  
Erik抬手把酒杯扔了出去。木质的杯子“咕咚”一声滚到地上，转了两转。他们这个角落的动静终于引起了酒保的注意，赶在面色不善的店家过来交涉之前，Azazel赶紧掏出几个银币走了过去。于是被污渍侵染地根本看不出颜色的帷布后面只剩下了Erik和Emma两个人。  
Erik忽然笑了。  
“你懂什么。”他抓起了另一个酒杯，给自己倒酒，“展示软弱也是计划的一部分。”  
“噢？”Emma不甘示弱地反击，“那Xavier殿下可有对您展示出半分怜悯？”  
Erik的脸色沉了下来。  
在这件事上，Charles固执地像是变了个人。无论Erik怎么借酒装疯，在他的门口倾诉衷肠，又或者装作喝得烂醉，让Azazel扶着踉踉跄跄地“路过”Charles的寝宫，原本温柔亲善的Omega始终关紧了他的殿门，对国王陛下刻意展示的痛苦不闻不问。  
“陛下！”折返过来的Azazel慌忙开口，“老板说再砸东西的话就要把我们轰出去了！”  
“那正好，让大半个Genosha的人都看看我们国王陛下的英姿。”  
“Frost小姐……”Azazel愁眉苦脸地向她讨饶，“这样没有用。”  
“不然还能怎么办？”Emma紧盯着Erik的眼睛，“你放弃了，我可没有！”  
Erik盯着自己杯中的劣质酒液，沉默了片刻才开口。  
“我知道你很不甘心，Emma，但现在半个议会都是Charles的人，我们的时候还没到。”  
“时候？”Emma敏锐地抓住了重点，“你有计划？”  
“有啊。”Erik灌了口酒，“等。”  
Azazel紧张地护住Emma，因为她看上去很想掀桌子。  
“就这么等着？”  
“直到我真正成年以前，旧臣们都不会真正视我为君王，而Charles如今所把持的的一切也不是我一朝一夕就可以撼动的。”  
“那么天天来小酒馆里买醉也是计划的一环？”  
“并不。”Erik苦笑起来，“只是我这会儿真的很需要它而已。”  
“最后一杯。”Emma瞪着他，“然后就给我振作起来！”  
话音还未落下，侍应生就把新一桶葡萄酒放在了桌上。  
“嘿！”Emma不满地瞪他，“别再给他们上酒啦！”  
“这不是我们点的。”Azazel解释道。  
“噢，是David请客。”侍应生对他们微笑，“刚才Anna说了yes。”  
三人下意识地将视线转向酒馆另一头，望着那对正在热吻的爱侣。借着墙壁上微弱的烛火，Emma瞥见Erik脸上一闪即逝的痛苦。  
“干！”Azazel迅速端起酒杯，“喝他妈的！”  
Emma踢了他一脚，而Erik沉默地饮尽了杯中酒。  
炉火旁的老头弹了弹烟斗，开始拉动那架缺键的手风琴。伴随着并不悦耳的音乐，那对刚刚互通心意的情侣欢快地在大堂跳起舞来。即使少年的衬衫发黄起皱，女孩的裙子上还打着补丁，但周围的路人们无不嬉笑着为他们欢呼。幸福，毫不遮掩地透过他们脸上的笑容蔓延出来，却唯独无法潜入这个幽暗的角落。  
“看啊，”Erik喃喃道，“他们。”  
Emma捧着酒杯，一边嫌弃地皱起眉头，一边啜饮。  
“你也会得到的，Erik，你其实并没有我上次说的那么糟糕。”  
“你又僭越了。”Erik提醒她，但同桌共饮的情谊让他的语调变得柔和。随着夜幕垂落，酒馆里的气氛越发酣热。角落里的三个人也一杯接一杯地喝着，Emma脸颊红扑扑，有些醉了，而Erik却似乎未曾清醒过。  
“是时候回去了吗，陛下？”  
唯一还保持理智的，是职责在身的Azazel。  
“先把Frost小姐送回家。”  
“好。”Azazel点点头，“一会儿还是从Xavier殿下的寝宫门前走吗？”  
“不。”Erik摇摇头，“算了吧。”  
“噗……”趴在桌上的Emma很没有淑女风范地笑出了声，似乎是在嘲笑Erik的幼稚。  
Erik仁慈地赦免了她的罪，毕竟此刻，与他真正想做的事，想念的人相比，整个世界几乎都显得渺小到不堪提起了。  
“Charles……”他缓缓闭上眼睛，“Charles……”  
“陛下，”Azazel担忧地看着他，“您真的醉了。”  
Erik昏睡了过去。

***  
国王陛下和未婚夫的关系变了。  
即使是只能进出于议事厅的朝臣，也不会察觉不到气氛的变化。如同风雨欲来，乌云缓缓地汇集在了天空中，年轻的国王不再满含期待地聆听Charles的意见，反而经常垂着眼，不愿与他对视。而Charles殿下却依然保持着端庄的仪态，对于政务侃侃而谈。只不过，时常会被国王陛下的冷哼声打断。  
迟钝的人，才堪堪嗅出他们之间的火药味，而机灵些的，已然开始跃跃欲试地开始测探，意图勘破这道被掩盖在皇家光芒下的裂缝，究竟大到了什么程度。  
Erik放下手中的鹅毛笔，目送前来拜访的宾客离去。表面上，Wright夫人带着慈母的牵挂而来，恳求Erik能为她刚成年的小儿子谋个骑士的职位。但Erik已知晓Charles打算将那个空衔授予在狩猎季上表现不错的Mason家族。Jekins侯爵声称自己封地的西北角正被相邻的家族侵占，他在Erik的面前翻来覆去地抱怨对方的狡诈，表现得足够像个昏庸的老头，却也没忘了悄悄提上一嘴，对方的长女去年可是嫁给了与Charles交好的Fellmen一家。  
Erik被他们的试探搞得心烦意乱，几次都想将桌上的裁纸刀扔到地上，但又硬着头皮忍了下去。  
即使他们的动机的确不纯，但有一点却是正确的——Charles在Genosha的这几年，已悄悄将他的宫廷握在了手中。  
看来当年送给他的那份礼物，实在过于贵重了。  
Erik冷漠地想着，几乎都有些愤恨。但下一秒，一种别样的酸楚涌上心头——我都对他那么好了，他为什么还不肯爱我呢……  
他晃了晃脑袋，试图将这种软弱的念头从脑海里抛出去。而房门口，Azazel敲了敲门。  
“陛下，Xavier殿下谴人来询问，殿下的十七岁生日准备如何庆祝？”  
这便是那一夜过后，Charles与他沟通的模式。在晨间的议事厅中，在众人的簇拥之下，Charles依然假模假样地对他微笑，而一离开众人的目光，即使是一段无关痛痒的对话，Charles都吝于与他分享。  
“你就告诉他不必了，要什么庆祝？朕早已从他那儿收到一份大礼了。”Erik冷冷地开了口，却又马上后悔了，“不、等等……你还是转告他……随便吧，朕没有意见。”  
Azazel站在门口，欲言又止地看着他。Erik唯独难以忍受那种同情的目光。  
“正事处理得差不多了。”他用蜡封上手中的信笺，“陪朕出去喝一杯？”  
“好啊。”Azazel点点头，不知怎么的又有些害羞，“要叫上Frost家的小姐吗？”  
Erik扬起眉毛，“你信不信我们才走出宫门，她就会不请自来？”  
Azazel笑了起来。的确，虽然Emma在皇宫内没有职位，不能自由进出，却总是在形形色色的小酒馆里与他们“偶遇”。作为商会会长的女儿，长袖善舞的她常常带来一些身居高位之人无法探听得到的信息，这一个多月来，Erik把自己闷死在酒桶中的时间越来越短，他们三个倒是逐渐相熟起来。  
这一日他们去的酒馆城区边缘，尽是些三教九流的人，不必担心遇上相熟的王宫贵胄，只是引来了Emma的诸多抱怨而已。Erik换了洗得发皱的旧布袍后便隐去了高高在上的气息，只是冷峻的面容依然出挑了些，一路上引得不少年轻的Omega频频回顾。  
“巷口的那个女孩在偷偷看您呢，陛下。”Emma低声逗他，“咱们的国王可真是个帅小伙。”  
Erik并非对此无所察觉，只是心头反而平添几分苦涩。  
看啊，Charles，也不是没有人觉得我有吸引力。为何在你的眼里，我却永远只是个孩子？  
他沉默地将斗篷往下拉了些，继续向前走。这些日子里，Erik总是尽量克制住不去想那个名字。它曾经代表着他的家——温柔、甜蜜，永远有燃烧着的壁炉，把冰凉的手指捂得热乎乎的。而现在，那个家不在了，只剩下一柄没有开刃的刀子，一道一道割在心口，留下难以愈合的伤口。  
Erik忍不住停下脚步，回眸看了眼王宫。他是如此沉浸于自己的思绪之中，以至于没看到不远处策马加鞭而来的骑士。  
“讯使急报，让路，让路！”  
“陛……Erik！小心！”  
“天啊……快躲开！”  
Erik回过神来，正看到那匹疾驰的马儿向他冲过来。马背上的人显然看到了他的存在，但此时勒紧缰绳已然太迟了。在Azazel飞扑过来拉开他之前，Erik抽出镶着铜扣的腰带，掷向前去。那腰带横着飞了出去，铜扣正砸在马儿的膝关节处，令它嘶鸣着跪倒在地，连带着马背上的骑士也狼狈地滚了下来。  
“你——！”那位骑士还没来及站起身，便开始呵斥，“你这个毛头小子，怎么敢弄伤我的马儿！”  
“我倒要问问你，怎么敢触犯城规，在闹市里策马狂奔？”  
“你凭什么管我？”骑士愤怒地瞪他，“我有紧急军情需要呈报给Xavier殿下！”  
听到这个名字，Erik的眼神一黯。但“紧急军情”四个字还是抓住了他的注意力，他沉默地解下兜帽。  
“你是……”  
看到他的面容，骑士愣了一愣，然后蓦然脸色大变。  
“拜见国王陛下！在下有罪，我……”  
“行了。”Erik挥挥手，“不是说有紧急军情？说吧。”  
“这……”骑士有些踟蹰。  
这样的神情当然逃不过Erik的眼睛，他冷冷一笑，问道：“怎么？只能呈报给Xavier殿下，却不能让朕知晓？”  
“当然不是！”骑士匆忙取出一封信笺，双手奉到Erik面前。  
“只是派遣我的守备官大人告诉我要呈报给Xavier殿下，我便想着要完成任务罢了。”他辩解道。  
Erik拆开那封信，潦草到几乎无法辨认的字迹让他皱起了眉头，但没读几行，他的脸色便立刻变了。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“回禀陛下，在下名为Janos Quested。”  
“Janos，我问你，灰河城的情况是否真的如信上所言？你必须诚实回答，否则……”  
“陛下！”还不等Erik说完，Janos便以骑士之礼跪倒在地，“我不知道守备官大人在信上说了什么，但我以剑起誓，Sebastian Shaw的军队的确已经我们的西南边，从枯木湾和落烟城裹挟而来，并且……并且我们怀疑他收买了Stryker大人，他——那个叛徒！不管我们怎么请求都不肯发兵援助，甚至、甚至还不允许我们用信鸽将战况呈报给王都！我……我是被守备官大人带着十几个兄弟们掩护着，杀出一条血路，才终于来到王都的！”  
“好、很好。”Erik攥紧了手中的信，“Shaw能打到灰河城，王都却没有得到半点消息，想必那些个“忠心耿耿”的贵族en出了不少力啊。”  
“陛下！”Janos含着泪恳求，“赶紧通知Xavier殿下，想办法救救我们灰河城吧！”  
这可不只是救灰河城这么简单。Erik不用召集幕僚们推算也分明看出，这一次，Sebastian Shaw是带着雄厚的兵力有备而来，准备把身畔逐渐崛起的Genosha碾死在襁褓里。  
Erik迅速下了决定。  
“Azazel！你去兵营传讯给Logan，让他立刻整备起皇家卫队，留一半人守城，其余到西城门集合等我。Janos，拿我的信物去皇家马概选一匹好马，然后带着信物和守备官的信，沿霜铁大道一路向西，沿途向Sawyer、Summers、Worthington家族征兵。Emma，你……”他吸了口气，嗓音不由自主地低沉起来，“进宫去找他，他会知道怎么安排。”  
Azazel点点头，而Emma行了个礼，Janos却是愣了愣，问道：“陛下不用召集议会，同Xavier殿下商量一下吗？”  
Erik挑起一边眉毛。  
“你觉得朕不够资格来处理Genosha的军情？”  
“我……在下不是这个意思！”  
“别忘了，朕可是Jakob Lehnsherr的儿子。”Erik抚摸着腰间的佩剑，再度看向落日、也是王宫的方向，“我的曾祖父14岁上战场，16岁便已是闻名遐迩的无畏之王，我的祖父16岁斩尽叛臣，将Genosha再度一统，我的父亲幼时体弱多病，但自从他拿起代表忠诚的剑，便始终在为Genosha的荣耀征战四方。而如今……诸神已在我的耳边呼唤我履行我所背负的使命。”  
他看着金黄色的余晖一点点洒满瞭望塔的塔尖，想起Charles站在殿门口，冲着他微笑的样子。  
“去吧，诸位。”  
他背转过身，不再去看那引人魂牵梦萦的家。  
“愿诸神指引我们前进的道路。”


	11. Chapter 11

***  
自Erik离开Genosha的那一日起，Charles的信件就紧跟着他行军的步调纷至沓来，催促他立刻返程。Genosha的旧臣们没说错，Xavier家族的人在笼络人心上的确很有一手。  
「作为Xavier家族的长子、作为您信赖的臣子和老师，我大可以上书指责您的鲁莽和冲动，甚至在跪伏在您的脚下，恳求能您回心转意——事实上，Yargt和Galson已经意图这么做了，即使您没有给他们任何机会——但我明白，在我开口之前你便已知晓我将会以何种策略游说。」  
「抱歉，Erik，这是我唯一能说的，也是唯一想说的。我知道我之前的所作所为让我失去了你的信任，但我的确没有料到你会对如此在意。我恳求你回来——我们可以如以往一样促膝长谈，为时依然未晚。」  
「你不肯回信，Erik，我知道你如今必然对我说的话不屑一顾，认为那不过是另一个圈套。我并不后悔将那些关于谋略的知识教授于你，因为我看到如今你成长为了一名多么优秀的国王。但国王并不是将领，Genosha历代名将辈出，却只有Lehnsherr家族的旗帜能在王宫的穹顶上肆意飘扬。希望你不要因为一时的怒火，而将理智抛掷于脑后。」  
「我只是想告诉你，Erik，我担忧着你，同时，也担忧着Genosha。即使我再怎么努力斡旋，我毕竟不是它的国王，我无力担负起这个国家的未来。回来吧，Erik，我和你的国家都在翘首期待着你的归来。」  
若是半年前，不、甚至是半个月前，Erik必然会被这些信件打动，拨转缰绳，迫不及待地扑进Charles的怀抱里，甚至傻傻地相信他们如Charles所许诺的，转圜的可能。然而现在，他却只是把那些信扔进燃烧的炭火里，看着火焰一点点熄灭。  
或许，在他披甲上马的瞬间，心里的确存着点赌气的心思。但当他率领着军队逐渐逼近战火焦灼的前线，满目的疮痍让他无法再将这场战争视作逃离Genosha的借口。Sebastian Shaw的帝国坐拥广袤的领土，在这十几年内始终对Genosha虎视眈眈。  
这一战，他是有备而来。  
而这一次，Erik所能倚靠的却只有自己。  
Charles做了他五年的老师，Erik也自诩是个不错的学生。但当他真的离开王城那个熟悉的环境，周旋于各个家族之间借兵赍粮，穿梭于战场之上调兵遣将，才发现Emma说的没错，Charles将他保护得太好了。他知道一位君王该做什么、不该做什么，却从来没有想过冰雪之中除了孤高的狼，还有成群结队的豺狼。  
当他又一次试图集结军队奇袭，却被盟军们的互相推诿耽搁了时机时，Erik第一次在众目睽睽之下拔出剑，架在了一位老臣的脖颈之上。  
“我知道你曾与我的父亲一同饮酒狩猎，所以总是把你当做半个长辈。但如今大敌当前，你却还自私地顾虑着自己家族的势力，甚至不惜倚老卖老地同我‘谈条件’，是真的眼里没有我这个国王吗？”  
他轻抬手腕，偏转了剑刃的方向对准血管。  
“给我一个答案。”他紧盯着那人的眼睛，沉着声说，“行、还是不行？”  
看着对方大汗淋漓地俯下身，一迭声求饶的样子，Erik冷哼一声，收起剑径直走出了营帐。值夜的士兵打了个喷嚏，方才后知后觉地站直了身体。他惊恐地看向Erik，以为又要被素来严厉的长官教训，但Erik却只是留下了一个冷漠的眼神。  
他没有心情责备任何人，除了自己。  
在这数个月里，战争从一个仅仅存在于纸面上的词，变成了鲜血淋淋的事实。它紧紧压在Erik的胸口，逼得他喘不过气来。  
前所未有的无力感攫住了他，几乎要将他吞噬。他第一次开始怀疑他是否能够赢得这场战争，甚至怀疑他的才能是否足以担负国王的重任。曾经，其他人向自己献上的褒美之词是否只是碍于自己头顶的王冠？如果真是如此……如果，如果他无法赢得与Shaw的战争，甚至不得不将Lehnsherr家族世代守护着的领土拱手相让的话？他又应当如何面对自己的父亲母亲，还有始终信任着他的百姓们呢？  
Erik在营地的边缘站了很久，他的视线落在覆着冰雪的树木上，却始终无法忘记不远处驻扎着的Shaw的军队。直到一根松枝被踩断的声音从身后传来，他才疲惫地回过头。  
Emma穿着一身骑装，向他俯身行礼。  
在战火的熏染之下，Frost家的大小姐也不复以往的光鲜亮丽。她的嘴唇被冻出了硬痂，但眉宇间却更多了几分刚强。  
“王都那边的消息，陛下。”  
Erik叹了口气。  
无可否认，当他感到迷茫和困惑的时候，他第一个想到的，永远是Charles那点着炉火的房间，那柔软的座榻、淡雅的熏香，还有Charles泡得热腾腾的、塞到他掌心里的一杯茶水。他曾以为，那就是他的家。但现如今，他最不愿意回去的，也偏偏就是那个永远温暖、但早已消失的家。  
“怎么，又是催我回去的信？”Erik习以为常地伸出手，“给我吧。”  
然而Emma却摇了摇头。  
“是Xavier家的Hank，他受Charles之命，于昨日带着一队精锐从Westchester出发，估计在一周之内可以和我们会和。另外，Grey家出了十车粮草，也会在三日之内从凤凰堡启程，赶来支援我们。Charles说沿途，还可能有陆续有其他家族的物资加入，但他目前还不确定种类和数量。至于境内的事务，他知晓了一些，也会帮着想想办法。可Genosha的那些家族向来不喜欢他，多半还是要看陛下你自己。”  
Erik怔住了。  
身体里更为孩子气的那一部分在愤怒地尖叫，在肆意地砸东西，在怒吼说谁要他连一份爱都不肯施与我，现在又来装什么好人。但作为国王，作为统帅，他却无法拒绝这份慷慨的馈赠。  
“你替我……替我谢谢他。”  
风雪中，他的嗓音格外干涩。  
“虽然我并不会因此原谅他，但前线的战士们的确需要他的支援。”  
Emma饶有兴致地观察着他的神色。  
“Charles还让我带一句私人的话给你，你要听吗？”  
Erik分明是想说不的，但却鬼使神差地点了点头。  
“做好心理准备，我觉得有点肉麻的哦。”  
“噢，操你！”Erik忍不住爆了句脏话，“快说！”  
Emma咯咯笑了会儿，才在Erik杀人的目光中端正了神色，清了清嗓子。  
“他说很抱歉，他伤了你的心，不知道该如何弥补。”Emma说，“他不知道他给你写的信是不是被你都扔掉了，所以拜托我给你带一句话——无论如何，你都不是孤身一人。”  
无论如何，你都不是孤身一人。  
Erik仿佛能看到Charles说这句话时的样子，他的眼里倒映着的不只是Westchester的海，还有如同海洋一般深邃的温柔。Erik痛恨那些不切实际的空话，但却爱死了喜欢说那些话的Charles。因为当他看着你，对你如此诉说的时候，那点着炉火的房间，那柔软的座榻、那淡雅的熏香，那掌心里的一杯热茶，又都出现在了你的身边，令你油然生出扑进他的怀里，肆意落泪的冲动。Erik多么想要搂住他的腰，向他倾吐自己的委屈，倾吐已经溢出胸口，淌得四处都是的爱意。可他已然知道Charles会有的反应，冷漠而疏离。  
Erik闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。他咬紧牙关，将那种想要落泪的冲动咽回了肚子里。当他再度睁开眼睛的时候，已经恢复了往日的平静。  
“……陛下？”  
“回去吧，Emma。”Erik看向营地的方向。  
“不用让我给Charles再带个回信吗？”  
Emma笑盈盈地看着他。  
“不，我们还有很多的事要做。”


	12. Chapter 12

***  
在Charles尚且年幼的时候，清晨是他一天中最轻松的时段。  
Xavier家族的城堡总是在夜半灯火通明，却又在清晨寂寥无人。他耽于玩乐的母亲不睡到下午并不会起床，即使醒了，也未必会想起她的两个孩子。因而对Charles而言，微熹的晨光意味着难得的自由。他可以不用穿那些繁复累赘的礼服，只穿着睡衣和软底鞋躲在衣柜里，和Raven玩捉迷藏。也可以睡到中午，然后躲着管家悄悄溜进厨房，向厨娘讨要一块奶油蛋糕。  
而如今，在国王御驾亲征，境外群敌环伺，境内孤立无援的情况下，清晨却成了他最忙碌的时段。  
每一日，太阳堪堪升起的时候，他新近提拔的贴身女官Jean就会扣响他的房门。他的信件会随着餐盘一起端进房间，这样他能在往面包片上抹黄油的时候顺便将它们进行第一次分类。无须回复的分为需要被焚毁和隐秘情报和需要被归档的官方消息，他会把它们放在一旁，下属自然会处理。而最令他头疼的是那些带着暧昧的试探——贵族的抱怨，地方的请求，盟友的索取，他通常会在梳洗的时候看第二遍，同时聆听Jean那边的消息汇报，与她商量后再决定如何回复。这引发了侍女们的些许微词，Kitty半玩笑似地抱怨Charles的心不在焉令她无法顺利地为他梳洗，甚至还有次不小心扯下了几根头发，这可相当有损皇家侍女的尊严。  
Charles知道她们都在担心自己，但他没有办法——抑或说，他必须想出办法。Erik一走，本就只是表面和平的政局被撕开一角，逐渐暴露出底下不堪的真相。几乎所有人都在打量着这个陷入战争的国家，尝试着从它受伤的骨架上再啃下一点肉。寥寥几个依然心存荣耀的老臣不信任Charles，甚至认为是他亲手将他们的国王推上了战场——也许，他们说的对。  
Charles周旋在敌人和朋友之间，努力维系着表面的平静。即使没有内心深处对那个少年挥之不去的歉意，他也没有办法放下Genosha的百姓不管。这块与Westchester截然相反的冰封之地早就成了他的第二个故乡。他已经让Erik失望了，决不可令Genosha的人们也陷入绝望。  
Kitty惊呼一声，停下了为他梳洗的动作。  
“怎么了？”Charles问。  
“您的头发。”Kitty忧虑地注视着他，“这一缕……全白了。”  
“什么时候的事情？我倒没怎么注意。”Charles打量着镜子，“算了，这不重要。Jean，你继续往下说。”  
“这很重要！”Kitty不知怎么显得有些生气，“殿下，您不能再这么熬下去了。”  
Jean停下了汇报，她的视线在他俩之间周游了一圈，显得有些喟叹。  
Charles是可以训斥Kitty的，他有这个权利，也有这个理由。他可以告诉她前线还有多少将士在浴血奋战，告诉她后方还有多少百姓在惴惴不安，告诉她自己背负着怎样的愧疚与责任。但他却只是静静注视着她的眼睛。  
“没事的，”他告诉Kitty，“战争马上就要结束了。”  
Kitty攥着手里的梳子，眼泪忽而就淌了下来。她捂着脸，一边道歉一边离开了房间。Charles无声地叹了口气，狠下心没去管她。  
“Jean，你继续说。”  
Jean点点头，继续汇报整理好的情报。经历了前几个月的混乱不堪，Genosha各个领地与前线之间的联络网已然有了雏形，这让战场上的物资匮乏得到了极大的缓解。但与此同时，战火也烧得愈发焦灼。  
Erik的战术太激进了。  
年轻的国王率领着他的军队，宛如利刃般快速击破敌人的堡垒。他们一次次地突击、奇袭，俘虏敌方的将领来换取高额的赎金、占领对方的土地来补充消耗的物资——但这一切，都建立在他们正连绵不断地取得胜利的基础上。  
而如今，Erik已经深入敌方的腹地，在遥远的战场上陷入苦战。Charles不得不强自按捺住内心的恐慌。  
太冒险了，他怎么会出此下策？Emma没有劝阻他吗？他从王都派过去的Logan也插不上话吗？如果赢了还好，如果……如果Erik输了怎么办？Genosha的存在本就是Shaw心头的一根刺，更何况Erik才如此年轻，就已经在战场上散发出如此耀眼的光芒……如果，只是说如果，他会不会……再也见不到他？  
“殿下，你的脸色很不好。”Jean担忧地看着他，“我去帮你把上午的会议取消了吧？”  
“不用。”Charles揉揉脸颊，“我没事。”  
“是不是昨晚没睡好？”  
这个问题，Charles又该如何回答？自战争爆发之后，他就开始频繁地做同一个噩梦。一开始，梦境显得很平和。Westchester夏天，他和Raven趴在树枝上捉一只金龟子，秋千在枝桠上摇摇晃晃。Raven也在摇摇晃晃，当她摔下来的时候，Charles接住了她，他牵着她软绵绵的小手，带她一起逃离身后吃人的城堡。然而走着走着，Raven甩开了他的手。  
“你根本不是在保护我。”她用冰冷的眼神注视着他，“你只想着控制我——你根本没考虑过我自己的想法！”  
Charles张开口，在梦里却无法发出任何声音。Raven转身就跑，身影在黑暗中愈变愈小，他着急地追上去，终于握住了她的手，然而回过头来的却是年幼的Erik。  
“Charles！”男孩扑到他的怀里，“我好害怕。”  
Charles搂住他稚嫩的肩膀，忽然发现自己可以发声了。  
“别怕。”他抚摸着Erik的头发，“我在这里……我会保护你。”  
然而再一次，Erik用力推开了他。  
“……骗子。”  
少年扭曲了青涩的眉眼，从胸腑中挤出怒吼。  
“骗子！Charles是骗子——我恨你！”  
当他也要转身离去的时候，Charles惊慌地伸出手，想要挽留。但他的手指才堪堪触碰到Erik的发梢，少年的形象就在他的面前扭曲融化，梦境也随之轰然坍塌。他无声地醒来，手心全是潮湿的汗液，胸口闷得发慌。  
难道我真的错了吗？Charles有些茫然。  
我只是……想替那些孩子做出正确的决定而已。为什么每到最后，他们总是带着愤怒的眼神离开他呢？  
Charles对着镜子里的自己叹气。  
可能是最近太累了，情绪不太稳定。  
他抬头看了眼窗外的天空，正好看到一抹白色划过树梢，落在他的窗台上。  
“是Emma的信鸽！”Charles不禁露出了微笑。他取来早餐没吃完的面包，揉碎了洒在窗台上。白鸽乖巧地蹭蹭他的手指，翘起尾巴发出咕咕的叫声。Charles熟稔地取下它脚上绑着的纸条，还没来得及展开看，又被一道黑影吓了一跳。  
“嘎——”  
一只黑鸢如闪电般落在他的窗台上，叫了一声。它通体乌黑，在阳光下折射出金属般的色泽。金黄色的眼睛冷漠地审视了一圈，趾高气扬。  
Charles以前没见过这只鸟儿，却注意到它的爪子上也用铁环绑着一张纸条。  
又是哪一家的信使？Charles看着它锋利的爪尖，有些犹豫。而这只高傲的猛禽似乎注意到了他的迟疑，它抖抖羽毛，不耐烦地向Charles伸出爪子。Charles也揉碎了一点面包屑分给它，而它却都懒得低头看一眼，反而把脚抬得更高，流露出不耐烦的神态来。  
看起来不是很好相处的样子。  
Charles想着，小心翼翼地取下了它携带的信笺。那是一张淡黄色的纸片，皱巴巴地泛着绒，像是被反复揉皱又抚平的样子。甫一展开，那熟悉的字迹就让Charles不由得低声惊呼。  
「Charles，你还好吗？」  
“啊……！”  
“怎么了？”Jean还以为是有什么紧急消息，着急地问。  
“……是Erik。”  
Charles深吸了一口气，放下了情不自禁捂住胸口的手。  
“天啊？陛下！”Jean更着急了，“他亲自写信过来？到底怎么了，快看看啊！”  
Charles点点头，竭力在Jean的面前按捺住自己情绪，以免失态，但其实却已经坐立难安。他抚平那张纸，放到桌面上。不知怎么的，Jean的视线让他有种心虚的紧张。他定了定神，才继续往下读。  
「Charles，你还好吗？我猜你很好。」  
纸条上的字是用炭笔写成的，如今已被搓揉的有些模糊。一些句子还歪歪扭扭、断断续续的，显然是在比较糟糕的环境下写就的。但Charles依然熟悉Erik的笔迹，那是他握着Erik的手，一笔一划教出来的。虽然与他自己的有三分相似，但更多的是Erik自己锋利的风格。Erik在写下这短短的一句话时划掉了好几次，碳粉晕开，弄得整张纸脏兮兮的。但之后的笔迹就逐渐流利起来。  
「抱歉把那么个烂摊子扔给你，但我想你比我更擅长。  
这只鹰叫onslaught，是我在战场上捡回来的。它脾气很差，只吃肉食。但或许是因为救了它的缘故，对我忠心耿耿，让它送信应该没什么问题。  
我也很好，我们现在驻扎在Genosha边境之外一个叫Eastlyn的小镇，再往东便是Shaw的地盘。这儿的人说话都带着奇怪的口音，我本以为他们不会怎么欢迎我们，没想到却得到了意外殷勤的招待。你绝对猜不到是为什么……」  
为什么？Charles像个好奇的孩子一样急切地读了下去。  
「……小镇的广场上有一个石砌的雕像，我每天路过都会看一眼，因为那实在是太丑了。像是Logan的脑袋按在了猪人的身体上，又用铁铲随便砸了几下。  
我一直以为是他们小镇的先祖、或是神明什么的，直到那天镇长跟我说，那是我的fanan'cy， Javar——他的口音实在太重了，我听了半天才弄明白，那是你！Charles！他们从游商手中得到了你栽培的那些种子，原本食不果腹的镇民终于能填饱肚子，因而很是崇拜你，连带着对Genosha也充满了感激。我根本没想到——它那么丑，怎么能是你？  
我在那个丑得不堪入目的雕像下站了好久，忽然很想你。」  
Charles咬住了嘴唇。  
“……殿下？”  
“我没事……”  
Charles扭过头，用袖口遮挡住泪流不止的双眼。  
“能麻烦你去厨房要一点肉碎来吗？onslaught喜欢吃肉——我是说，那只鹰。”  
Jean离去之后，Charles又把那封短短的信从头到尾读了两遍，一会儿抿起嘴唇微笑，一会儿又忍不住鼻子发酸。他注视着那熟悉的笔迹，只觉得胸口阵阵发酸。  
我的男孩……他现在又在什么地方？吃的什么东西？睡在什么地方？他好不好？有没有受伤？他离开的时候还那么生气，现在却又轻描淡写地同我开着玩笑——Logan的头按在猪人的身体上！这是什么话，怎么可以将一起战斗的同伴描述得如此无礼？我得责骂他两句——不！不能责骂，Erik他现在是一国之君，他有他的威严。他——他可能还在恨我，我不能……  
Charles怔怔地发了会儿呆，才想起来去读Emma的信。与Erik那封“漫无目的”的信相比，Emma给的讯息简单而直接，却让Charles乱糟糟的脑子迅速地冷静了下来。等Jean从厨房回来的时候，就看到Charles已经起身，在墙壁上挂着的巨幅地图前圈圈画画。  
“有什么新的消息吗，陛下？”  
“有，非常重要的消息。”  
Charles揉了揉眉心，叹了口气。他不敢相信Erik竟然将这么重要的事交给Emma来阐述，而在自己的信里絮絮叨叨说了那么多不知所云的话。  
“Erik不仅想要将Shaw的军队击退，换取暂时的安宁——他甚至不仅想要击溃Shaw，与他们谈判，他想要我们联合起周边本来被Shaw压制得无法反抗的诸多小国，一起围攻Shaw，将他的版图分裂，一一蚕食。”  
Jean睁大了眼睛，一时之间无法处理这么多讯息。  
“这——能做得到吗？”  
“如果是曾经，我并不觉得我们能做到。但只要Erik能赢——只要他向整个世界证明，Sebastian Shaw并不是无法战胜的存在，我们就握住了希望。”  
Jean倒抽了一口气，向来波澜不惊的脸上流露出震惊的神色。而Charles从她手里接过碗，放在窗台上。  
“吃吧。”  
他注视着蹦蹦跳跳的白鸽和勉强低下头来嗅起肉碎的黑鸢，双眼闪闪发光。  
“以后，要辛苦你们了。”


	13. Chapter 13

***  
Charles的书桌上多了个象牙盒子。  
这本来是Charles的嫁妆，一只有着华丽的浮雕和据说是来自东方的能工巧匠精心设计的机括的珠宝盒，除了钥匙的持有者，没有人能打开。然而Charles并不曾携带多么贵重的珠宝，因而它在冰冷的储藏室里呆了好几年，如今才终于被主人忆起，重又被安置在阳光之下。  
然而它肚子里装得却不是价值连城的珠翠，而是一封又一封信件。信纸的材质不尽相同，有些是坚韧平整的羊皮，有些是却是一揉都会碎的莎草，还有几张甚至都不是纸，只是一块从衬衣上匆匆撕下来的布片，完全是看书写者手边能找到什么可用的材料。唯一相同的是它们身上书写着的字迹。  
若是梳妆盒自己，说不定会嫌弃主人往它肚子里填了一堆垃圾，可Charles却对那些‘垃圾’万分珍视。多少个寂静的夜，在床上翻来覆去睡不着的摄政王索性点起烛台，重又翻看起那穿越了硝烟送到他手中的信件。偶尔他翻着翻着，也会踱步到床头挂着的巨幅地图前，凝视被标记逐渐覆盖的山川与河流。  
他的头上频繁冒出白色的发丝，眼睛也总是充血发红。为他梳洗的侍女们担忧不已，Charles自己倒是没怎么在意。他的全幅心神都放在纷至沓来的公文上，从拉拢中立的贵族，到管理粮草的补给，一桩桩一件件，他都一定要自己亲自过目后才舍得下放。只生怕漏掉任何一个谬误，影响到前方浴血奋战的将士们——当然，还有那个他一手养大的少年。  
Charles皱起的眉头就没有放下来，直到春暖花开的时候，展翅的白鸽带回了战争结束的消息。  
那是这一年多来，Jean第一次看到Charles露出笑容，抚平了眉间的丘陵，融化了经年的冰川。而紧跟在白鸽身后到达的onslaught则带来了另一个消息——  
“Charles，我想回家了。”

***  
Erik班师回朝的那一天，Genosha的都城从未如此喧闹。  
热情洋溢的平民们早早涌到街道上，在前一晚铺下的红毯前等待。脑子更灵活些的，爬上了靠近城门的大树，伸长了脖子努力想要看清视线的尽头是否飘着绣有狼兽的旗帜。  
而王宫的宴会厅里，也难得摩肩擦踵了起来。男女老少都穿上自己最华美的礼服，兴冲冲地候在大厅里。侍女为Charles递上润喉的茶水时，一个顽皮的小男孩甚至钻到了他的座椅下面，扯着他的外套下摆，好奇地盯着他看。  
“Louis，别胡闹！快向摄政王殿下道歉！”  
高瘦的公爵夫人走过来，大声呵斥着被她过渡宠溺的幼子。  
Charles笑着摆了摆手。  
为了迎接凯旋而归的军队，也是为了扫一扫这些年弥漫在Genosha之上的惨淡气息，许久未曾打扮的Charles今天特地换上一袭白色的刺绣礼服，及肩的棕色卷发被丝带束起，松松挽在脑后。镶着金边的水蓝色外套收紧了腰，露出Omega美好的曲线。绶带长长的下摆绣满了代表Westchester的美丽花卉，可颈间一枚露出獠牙的狼兽配饰又昭示着他与Genosha之间千丝万缕的关系。  
他从侍女的银碟里取过一块饼干，把男孩引了出来。  
“他从小身体不好，被哥哥姐姐们惯坏了。”公爵夫人叹着气说，“今天第一次见到这种大场面，可能是吓到了。”  
“没关系的。”Charles笑着说，“有兄弟姊妹是好事，我也很想念我的妹妹。”  
他低头冲男孩笑了笑，后者从他手里接过糕点，脸颊不知不觉红了。  
Charles看着他害羞地啃着饼干的样子，突然有些感慨。  
“我和陛下第一次见到的时候，他差不多也是这样的年纪。”  
“是吗？那陛下肯定比这孩子英武多了。”  
Charles但笑不语，任凭眼前这个孩子的身影与记忆里的Erik逐渐重合。  
真的感觉已经过了很久、很久。得知Erik即将回到王都的消息，他的第一反应是欣喜若狂。他渴望再见到那个孩子，渴望给他跑一壶茶，牵着他的手听他讲这一年多来的风风雨雨。但是定下神来，他又开始害怕。少年冒着火的愤怒眼神仿佛还在他的眼前萦绕。  
“——骗子！”  
“Charles是个骗子！”  
纵然之后，逐渐密切起来的通信令他们的关系有所和缓，但是一切真的能回到以前的样子吗？Charles实在不敢寄予太大的希望。  
他并不认为自己做错了什么，却总在想起Erik的时候生出几分愧疚来。  
“——来了！”  
突如其来的疾呼打断了Charles的思绪，他抬起头，看到在城门上驻守的瞭望员跌跌撞撞地冲进皇家大厅。  
“殿下，城门口——来了！回来了！”  
Charles蓦然站起身来。本来人声鼎沸的大厅里，贵族们也安静下来，悄声看着Charles。  
Charles理了下袖口，向前迈了一步。  
“走吧，去迎接我们的王。”  
身后，贵族们仰起头颅，提起裙摆，依着地位的顺序三三两两地跟上他的步伐，鱼贯走出了大厅。耀眼的阳光照在大理石砌的王宫上，为他们的额角渲染上一层金色的光辉。Charles能听到远方传来的欢呼声，像沸腾的潮水，一浪浪地沿着人群铺洒开来。每往前一步，那欢呼声便显得越发清晰，那个徘徊在人们口中的名字，也越发清明。  
“King Erik……”  
“King Erik……！Erik！”  
Charles定了定神，引领着诸位王公贵族站到红毯的末端。彼时他才有勇气抬头去往那另一边的车队。为首的青年身着一袭黑色的铠甲，昂然跨坐在鞍背上。身下的骏马也是浑身漆黑，只有白金色的鬃毛在奔跑中闪闪发亮。听到人群呼喊的名字，他摘下头盔，随手抛向人群，引来更爆发性的欢呼。阳光下，暗金色的头发同身后的黑底金边的奔狼旗帜一起，令人目眩神迷。  
一股难以言语的情绪忽然涌上来，哽住了Charles的喉头。他注视着那个耀眼的身影，脑子就跟攒动的人群一般，乱哄哄的。他时而想起他初来Genosha的那一天，Erik也正是站在这个位置，忐忑不安地抬头看。又想起他早晨特意嘱咐小厨房里现烤的那些糕点，不知道如今Erik现在还爱不爱吃。当车队驻足在他的身前，众将士们翻身下马的时候，他的目光又落在Erik那匹神骏的黑马上，忍不住想，这还是他替Erik选的马驹，如今竟然已经长得这么大了……直到照在额头的阳光被一道高大的身影遮住，才后知后觉地抬起头。  
一双灰绿色的眼睛凝视着他，熟悉的瞳仁里，翻滚着他不明白的情绪。短短一年半的时间，Erik却显得那么陌生，他的五官依稀还保存着Charles记忆里的样子，可轮廓却全然变了样。脱去了少年的稚嫩与青涩，变得棱角分明，是刀削斧刻一般的俊朗。Charles呆呆地看着他，原本准备好的迎接辞都像是被施了咒语，倏忽间忘得一干二净。而Erik也不开口，就站在对面沉默不语地看着他，一双眼睛眨也不眨，Charles几乎能从看到自己的倒影。他想说些什么，却又开不了口，想伸出手来，却又动弹不得。  
直到站在一旁的内政总管实在看不下去，轻轻咳嗽起来，Charles才恍然惊醒。他舔了舔嘴唇，有些无措地说：“长高了……”  
内政总管咳得更大声了。  
反倒是Erik笑了起来，打破了宫殿门口凝固的氛围。  
“都一年多了，当然长高了。”可他的眼神还紧跟着Charles，“好久不见，摄政王辛苦了。”  
“没什么……”Charles却还没回过神来，“嗯……”  
接下来该怎么说来着，他努力回想着。  
“陛下御驾亲征，也辛苦……”  
“不给我一个拥抱吗？”Erik突然打断了他的话。  
“呃。”Charles无措地看着Erik，“这……”  
他还没来得及想出推诿的说辞，就被Erik大手一挥，揽进了怀里。他的下巴顶在Erik的肩甲上，冰凉的金属气息混着Alpha的味道毫不遮掩地闯进他鼻腔里，震得他浑身一颤，好一会儿才回过神来。  
“陛下……”他弱弱地抗议，“大家都还在看着呢。”  
Erik埋在他的肩膀里，不耐烦地哼了声。他凑在Charles的颈间，深深吸了口气，才慢吞吞地重又站直身体。  
“告诉我你没有安排太多的仪式。”他皱着眉头，用只有两个人能听见的声音小声抱怨，“我不要，烦死了。”  
这会儿才有了点熟悉的少年气息，Charles忍不住笑起来。  
“没有很多，我保证。”  
Erik搭在他肩头的手滑下来，握住他的手。  
“我想吃你厨房里做的饼干。”  
“有，在烤着了。”Charles笑得更开心了，“你乖乖的，结束了就过来吃。”  
Erik点点头。两个人捏着手，谁都不舍得松开，就只是眼巴巴地看着对方，一直笑。  
这时，跟在骑兵身后的马车队们也陆陆续续地到了。一辆银白色的停在Erik身后，下车来的Emma看着他们的样子，翻了个白眼。而她身边的一个棕发女子，却笑盈盈地提起裙摆，走上了台阶。  
“Erik！”她挽住Erik的手臂，又冲Charles行了个无可挑剔的屈膝礼，“Xavier殿下，久仰了。”  
Charles怔住了。  
“这位是……？”  
“Magda，Gurzsky家的。”Erik懒散地站着，也没挽住她，也没推开她，“傻乎乎地从家里跑出来玩，遇到我们骑兵队的时候，正被山贼撵得满山乱逃。”  
“是枫林地的Gurzsky家族吗？”Charles立刻回了个礼，“Gurzsky大人身体还好？”  
“家父身体健康，只恐怕被我气得不轻。”Magda做了个鬼脸，“Erik说我可以在Genosha躲一阵，等他气消停了些再回去，可以吗？”  
“当然可以，Genosha欢迎你的到来。稍后我也会写一封信给你的父亲，告知他一切安好，无需担心。”  
“太谢谢您了。”Magda感激地笑起来，蓝眼睛亮闪闪的。  
Charles顿了顿，转而又看向Erik。这会儿，他脑子清醒不少了。  
“再聊下去，诸位王公贵族都要听累了。我准备了接风洗尘的仪式，我们进去吧？”  
Erik点点头。  
他们在一片祝祷声中转过身，往殿内走去。越过大门的时候，Charles悄悄往左迈了步，离那对年轻人远了些。

TBC.


End file.
